I'll Always Be Stephanie McMahonHelmsley
by callmemrsmiller
Summary: What if Stephanie McMahon was the brains behind the McMahon-Helmsley Era? How far would she go to get revenge on those who hurt her...and be with the man she loves? PLZ R&R Thanku!
1. The Beginning

Usual stuff: I don't own WWE/Characters and all that jazz!

Stephanie McMahon stared attentively at the man in front as he changed silently into his wrestling gear, surveying his long golden hair and Spartan physique as he did so. He caught her eyes in the mirror and grinned, his brilliant white teeth sparkling as he turned to face her.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" he said softly stroking her cheek gently. Stephanie blushed and smiled at him.

"You need to focus on your match mister," she said moving away from him towards the dresser. She had spent so long on the road travelling with the company that all the different hotel rooms began to blur into one. Being the boss' daughter had its perks, her rooms were always grandeur, she could fly first class unlike most sometimes even use the private jet but after awhile it didn't matter; it all became routine. She began packing up the remainder of her toiletries as he moved up behind her grabbing her waist and turning her to face him.

"I'm focused enough. This is going to be the most important match of my life." He said staring down into her gleaming blue eyes. "This is for us…for you." he said before moving his head down and kissing her gently. As they slowly broke away Stephanie glanced up at the clock;

"Hey you better get going? Don't forget you've got to have a meeting with dad before the show." She said leading him to the door grasping her hand in hers.

"You're right." He said following her pausing as he reached his exit, "Don't worry about a thing Steph I'm going to beat Shane tonight and then we can be together…I love you." he said before kissing her one more time.

"I love you two Andrew." She replied. He smiled at her one last time and left. As soon as she heard the door close Stephanie's entire body shuddered, she wiped away Andrews final kiss on the back of her hand and walk back over to the dresser.

'What an idiot!' she thought as she packed away her makeup. 'Andrew had been going on and on all day about how much he loved her and he was going to fight for her; blah, blah, blah it made her stomach turn. Did Andrew really believe that they were going to live happily ever after in the suburbs behind a little white picket fence?'

The boy was delusional, Stephanie had much, much bigger plans for herself and today Sunday 22nd August 1999; Summerslam the World Wrestling Federations biggest pay-per-view of the summer was only the beginning. Stephanie looked up at herself in the mirror and thought how much she'd changed in the past two months; she still looked the same and acted the same towards everyone but inside it was as if she was a totally different person. It was on June 7th when it happened, when her whole world came crashing down around her. She had spent the past five months afraid of everything and everyone except her dad. Vince had always been there to protect Stephanie, she was his little girl and she meant everything to him but her heart was ripped out when she found out he was the one behind all mind games and attacks against her. He used her, just like he used everyone else, in his own twisted games to get back at Stone Cold Steve Austin. Stephanie was completely devastated, betrayed by the one person in the entire world she loved and trusted above anyone else. Stephanie sniggered at the memory of Vince's justification; he told her not to take it personally, it was just 'business'. So on the day she decided she would follow her father's example and take care of business the McMahon way by making it personal. She had started with appointing Austin as CEO, dated someone Vince disapproved of and even managed to bar Vince from the day-to-day running of the company. But it wasn't enough Stephanie wanted Vince out of the company for good; she'd been plotting for the past few weeks and had finally found a way. Unfortunately for Andrew he didn't figure in her future plans, he'd been useful in the beginnings of her plan he had information on the Corporate Ministry and most of all their relationship drove Vince and her brother insane. Shane took a particular distain for their relationship claiming Stephanie was too good for Andrew, for a brief moment Stephanie felt a glimmer of affection for her brother but his role in Vince's betrayal was too great for her to forgive. Stephanie had kept up the 'star-crossed lovers' angle for awhile now but it was getting tired pretty quickly and this 'love her or leave her' match against Shane was the perfect way of her getting out of it. Andrew didn't have a hope of winning, Shane had the Mean Street Posse, and the four on one odds were against him. Andrew had served his purpose but after tonight it wouldn't matter she had finally found the guy who could give her what she wanted; power.

Ten minutes later Stephanie knocked loudly on room 239, the floor above her room. She adjusted her dress accordingly so as to show off a little more leg without being too obvious, she thought it best to change from her usual jeans and loose pastel sweaters she wanted to show a different side to herself. After a minute or so the door opened the occupant dumbstruck at the sight of her. Stephanie walked in without invitation and without saying a word, she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs slowly.

"Can I help you?" Hunter said in his usual growl as he slammed the door shut.

Stephanie batted her lengthy lashes and grinned slightly, "Well that's what I'm here to find out. I'm here to make you a proposition." Hunter raised an eyebrow. "A business proposition." She said quietly as Hunter sat down in the armchair opposite her. "Vince's day is over with, he's lost his focus its time for a new age in the company's history…one without him in it. And I want you to be apart of it."

Hunter laughed loudly, "Ok, ok where's the cameras?" he said looking around the room. "I am on candid camera right?"

Despite his mocking tone Stephanie remained stone faced, "I'm one hundred percent serious. You're the future of this company, you're young, talented…ruthless." She added with a smirk. "You live and breathe this business. You've been here what, five years working your ass off and you've only just got your title shot? That doesn't seem fair now does it? And against Mick Foley, I mean sure he's a hardcore legend but WWF Champion I don't think so." Stephanie watched the grin fall from Hunter's face, slowly she got up and walked to the mini bar and poured them each a large drink. "When you first arrived here you were on your way to being one of the main guys, the top spot how did it feel to have it all taken away when Shawn went on to greater and greater success? And who was it that buried you back at the bottom of the roster, being a jobber to guys nowhere close to your level…Vince McMahon." She said walking to him, the glass tumblers rattling full of ice. She paused in front of him, "I can promise you that will never happen again. If you work with me and can get you the title once and so much more." She said giving him his drink.

Hunter's eyes followed her as she made her way back to the couch, "Why are you doing this?"

Stephanie sipped her drink, "I've finally learnt how to play in this business…you make your own rules. I was betrayed by the one person in the world I thought I could always trust and instead of feeling depressed and betrayed I feel hatred. I want him destroyed and devastated, the one thing he loves more than anything; this business, ripped away from him."

"Why me?" Hunter said drink still in hand.

"Out of everyone in this company you've got the potential to be better than anyone. Like I said you live for this business, it means everything to you. I mean sure Undertakers living legend and Austin hates my dad more than anyone, maybe even more than I do but I can't trust them."

Hunter sighed heavily, he still didn't know if she was for real. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because unlike the others you and I don't have a history…I've got no reason to screw you over." She said bluntly before downing her drink in one. "It's the dawning of a new millennium and soon a new era in World Wrestling Federation history, you need to make sure you choose the right side."

Hunter stared at her for a moment before taking his first sip of his drink, "What bout your little pretty boy Test?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Andrew's served his purpose but after tonight there's no need for him. I need someone with drive and power, someone whose comfortable with the morally grey area of things…someone like you." Stephanie stood up and Hunter followed, she walked over to him and placed out her hand. "So what do you say, do we have a deal?"

Hunter took a deep breath and stroked his lightly stubbled chin, "Thanks but no thanks princess." He growled as Stephanie lowered her hand. "I appreciate the compliments and all that but I think I'll stick where I am, like you said its taken me too long to get here and I'm not going to let _anything_ jeopardise that."

Stephanie stood in silence for a moment and nodded, "Fine. Well take this," she said softly leaning in dangerously close to Hunter and giving him her card, "in case you change your mind." She added with a whisper before turning away and strutting slowly out of the room, Hunter's eyes lingering on her sensual body as she did so.

A few hours later Stephanie sat in the backstage area of the Minneapolis Target Centre in total shock, somehow despite all the odds Test had managed to beat Shane. Andrew, tired from the gruelling physical match, sat beside Stephanie his chest heaving his sweaty arms tightly rapped around her as they watched the rest of the show as Undertaker and the Big Show defeated X-Pac and Kane for the tag titles.

"That was intense." Andrew growled through bated breath, "But it was worth it baby for you." he said turning to her. Stephanie tried to force a smile back but it was impossible, she was furious, she was so sure Shane and the Posse would destroy Andrew but the Stooges, on her fathers instructions, 'saved' the day. Stephanie was even more angry at her father, he was jeopardising her plans without even realising it. How the hell "Steph are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry…" she said slowly. "I was somewhere else."

"Now we can be together…forever." Andrew said pushing her fringe away gently. "Nothing and no-one can come between us now." Stephanie nodded her mind still racing, Andrew continued talking but her attention was drawn back to the TV as she saw the main event had begun. She watched Austin, Foley and Hunter ruthlessly battle against each other for over fifteen minutes before Foley was able to pick up the win over Austin. Stephanie watched as Hunter scrabbled to his feet in realization he had lost the title, as defeat set in Hunter lost it. He flung himself at the officials punching and kicking anyone that moved. Austin was also irate, it wasn't long before the two men were going at each other but by this time Hunter was completely out of control and he viciously attacked Austin with a steel chair before finally leaving the ring. Stephanie smirked to herself as she watched an incensed Hunter make his way out the back but again her train of thought was interrupted by Andrews incessant talking.

"Steph? Steph? Are you evening listening?" he asked with a frown.

Stephanie sighed and turned to him, "Yes of course I was."

"So do you want to?" he asked.

Stephanie had no idea what he was talking about but took a gamble, "Erm…yeah sure." She said in a apprehensive tone unaware of what she had agreed to.

"Great I'll have a shower and we can grab some dinner cause there's something really important I want to talk to you about." Andrew said kissing her on the cheek before jumping up and heading to the bathroom.

A moment later as she heard the shower water running Stephanie felt her cell phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. The number was unknown but she had a feeling who the caller was.

"Hello?" she said quietly as not for Andrew to hear.

"It's me." Said a familiar growl. "I'm in."

A small grin appeared on Stephanie's face, "Good. Meet me at Mickey's in twenty minutes, its a little backstreet place a couple blocks from here. We have a lot to discuss." She replied and hung up without another word. She walked over to the mirror and straightened herself out. "Honey," she called through the bathroom door, "I'm going to have to take a rain check on dinner okay, something really important has come up." and before Andrew could answer she left, she had far more important things to worry about now.


	2. Getting the Gold

Stephanie flicked casually through the latest issue of WWF magazine as she waited in the back stage locker room of the Iowa State University Hilton Coliseum, RAW was scheduled in a couple hours time and after last nights Summerslam tensions were running pretty high. She threw the magazine aside and took a glance at her watch, she'd been waiting for Shane for over half an hour and was getting concerned, she needed to speak to him urgently in order to get her plans started. She had spent most of last night with Hunter, figuring out what they were going to do and first thing on their agenda was the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Stephanie knew Hunter didn't trust her and if he was honest he didn't want to work with her at all so she needed to get him that belt to keep him onside. She stood up and walked over the coffee stand and poured a cup,

"What are you doing in here?" she heard her brother call from behind her. she turned quickly to face him, he still looked pretty beaten up from the brawl last nie, it had been a street fight and Test was a professional wrestler, it seemed Shane had taken quite a beating.

"I came to see you silly." Stephanie said with a warm smile handing Shane the mug of coffee in her hand. "I wanted to see how you're doing after last night?"

"What do you care?" he snapped back, "You got what you wanted, you and lover-boy can live happily ever after now."

Stephanie tutted, "Come on Shane you know its not like that, I never wanted to have to chose between the two of you but you started it. you're my brother you mean everything to me I just want us to be okay again."

Shane smiled, "I know I'm sorry I've been such an ass about it lately but he's not good enough for you Steph, he's just not. And I know I said that I wouldn't interfere andymore but this doesn't mean that im going to like it." He stated before drinking his coffee. Stephanie nodded and went back to pour herself a cup.

"What a night huh?" She said as Shane agreed. "New hardcore champion, new tag team champions, new WWF champion, was quite a show."

"Yeah it was."

"I kinda thought the title match was a let down though," Stephanie said dismissively, "Triple H totally got screwed over, I mean between him and Foley which one has the qualities of a champion? The guy who works his ass off or the guy who shoves a sock down peoples throats." Shane nodded with her, "I mean I said it to dad earlier but he didn't seem interested at all, I said that it was a wrong that needed to be put right but he just dismissed it like he didn't care."

"Really?" Shane said with a look of curiosity.

"Yeah he's kinda seemed uninterested lately. I mean I said how great it would be if the Champion was a McMahon ally and there's no way Folely or Austin would be willing to work with us. I think if Hunter was the Champion there'd be much more backstage influence than there is now, I mean dad's lost a lot of the rosters support this the Corporate Ministry thing." Stephanie added. She could see the cogs in Shane's mind turning as he processed her words, she could see him figuring out what to do next.

"Look Steph I got to go, got some…business I just remembered I need to take care of." He said hurriedly. "See you later ok?"

"Sure thing." She called to him as he left, with an evil smile on her face.

Three hours later it was all in place, Hunter had come out during JR's promo for Mankind and demanded his title shot like they planned, the assault on JR wasn't part of Stephanie's plan but she admired his creative improvisation. The main event was all set; Triple H vs. Mankind for the title with Shane as the guest referee, Stephanie had set it all in motion all Hunter had to do now was beat the hell out of Foley and after what happened at Summerslam Stephanie was sure that was a non-issue. Stephanie was monitoring the show from the backstage area when she heard Test's music hit over the PA system, she was confused as he wasn't scheduled to wrestle, Vince had given him the night off after the street fight. She watched as Andrew made his way out to the ring with his usual goofy grin on his face as he took the mic,

"Now I've come out here to make a special little announcement for Stephanie. There comes a time in every man's life that he needs to "pop the question," so if Stephanie would do me the honour of joining me in the ring." He said happily.

Stephanie sat her body paralysed in dread. 'no its not that.' She thought to herself, 'they'd only been dating a few months even Andrews not that stupid.' She made her way to the stage curtain and for a brief moment considered not going out there at all but suddenly she heard 'No Chance' blare into the arena and a moment later Shane's yells over the microphone.

"You're deluded man if you think this is going to happen," Shane roared at Andrew. "Regardless to what happened last night you and Stephanie are going to end now! This relationship will continue over my dead body!" he yelled pointing hard into Andrews's chest.

Stephanie knew the situation would soon escalate so quickly made her way out to the ring. "Shane please stop!" she yelled tearing her brother away, "You promised you wouldn't interfere anymore! Why can't you just let me be happy?" she said flashing her puppy dog eyes at her brother who shook his head and turned away. Stephanie turned back to Andrew who now was on bended knee with a ring in his hand,

"Stephanie McMahon I love you…will you marry me?" he said loudly.

Stephanie stood there staring at him for a moment as the crowd roared and cheered around her, she took a deep breath looked to her brother and spoke into the mic, "I love you too Andrew but I need to think about this." She said as the crowd booed, "I Just need some time."

Andrews smile instantly vanished but Stephanie remained smiling. She left the ring quickly as Shane stood in front of Andrew smirking. What the hell was Andrew thinking? They had only been seeing each other for a few months. Stephanie shook her head as she made her way back to her locker room, she grabbed her cell phone noticing she had new messages from her father, probably about Andrew's stupid proposal but she couldn't deal with that now. Triple H had his title rematch later on ordered by Shane, who after a little persuasion from Stephanie named himself as the guest referee. Stephanie needed Hunter to get the title, nothing else mattered. Stephanie anxiously watched the title bout from her locker room on the edge of her seat, The Rock was a guest commentator obviously to stop Shane interfering with the match on Hunter's behalf. The match was pretty out of control with Shane and Chyna both getting Mr. Socko in the first five minutes and Hunter launching a chair attack on The Rock. Hunter eventually managed to score the Pedigree and get the three count as Shane called for the bell. Stephanie punched the air in joy as Hunter threw his arms in the air in celebration as the crowd roared and booed. Shane and Chyna ran to him with pride as Shane gave him the belt. Stephanie watched Hunter celebrate and couldn't help but grin at the passion and joy on his face. As she watched the celebration felt a brief jolt in her stomach as Chyna and Hunter embraced one another close.

After RAW was over Stephanie made her way discreetly out the back of the arena, she knew Andrew and Shane would be looking for her over the proposal, her phone hadn't stopped ringing since Andrew asked her earlier that night. Still wanting to avoid the issue she opted to switch it off but not before making one very important final call. She hit speed dial as the 'Mr. X' id flashed on her screen,

"Hello?" Hunter's gruff voice barked.

"Congratulations." She said.

"Oh its you…" he replied.

"Don't worry, no need to say thank you." Stephanie said making her way out of her dressing room.

"For what? I was the one who worked my ass off to get here! I took a real beating tonight." Hunter bellowed.

"Alright, alright keep your panties on." Stephanie said rolling her eyes, "Yes you deserved that title but if it wasn't for me convincing Shane to grant you your exrra shot you wouldn't even have it so how bout you shut up and listen ok? Look I've done something for you now its your turn to do something for me…" she added lowering her voice as she weaved her way through the back of the arena as the production team began backing up the set.

"Fine" Hunter replied shortly.

"I want you to mark your territory." Stephanie said.

"How? Like pee around the ring or something?" Hunter replied in his sarcastic drone.

"No dumbass like showing how powerful and dominant you are. I want you to show that this is _your_ title not the WWF's not my dad's yours and you will do anything necessary to keep it that way."

"Whatever." Hunter answered.

"Good, look I've gotta go but I'll try and meet you Thursday night on SmackDown ok?" Stephanie said hurriedly as she got into the limo.

"Fine, wait Stephanie…" Hunter said before pausing,

"What?"

"Shouldn't I be the one offering congratulations to you?" Hunter added in a wicked tone. Stephanie simply hung up.


	3. More Than Just Business

A little under a month later Stephanie sat in the Las Vegas SmackDown arena literally pulling her hair out as she sat in the most boring meeting of her life. Test had just lost to Jeff Jarrett in an Intercontinental Title match, with Stephanie almost getting put in the figure four lock as well! Shane had come to save the day after the Mean Street Posse decided to get involved. The woman opposite was talking continuously but Stephanie wasn't listening to a word she said, she was thinking about later that night. After SmackDown she would make her excuses to he rfamily and slip away to some cheap local bar or motel to meet Hunter, and in Vegas she was sure she'd have her pick institutions used to being 'discrete' about their patrons activities. They had tried to meet up at most shows for the past few weeks and work on new ways to demolish Vince. Hunter had taken Stephanie's 'territorial' instructions very literal and had proceeded to dominate both RAW and SmackDown facing off against Austin and The Rock.

Things were going better than Stephanie had hoped, the whole backstage wanted Hunter's blood and title putting increased pressure on Vince who was helpless after Austin's victory at Fully Loaded, Vince couldn't get involved in the day to day runnings of the company. Stephanie did have to admit she wasn't oo pleased with Hunter's treatment of her mother on last weeks RAW but Stephanie remembered that this was 'business' and her father never cared who he hurt to succeed. Moreover stephanie knew that Hunter and Chyna's intimidation of Linda would have serious reprocussions on tonights SmackDown, Vince was not going to let it go. Stephanie needed to know what was happening in the ring instead of being stuck here with Andrew and the wedding planner from hell.

"So roses Miss. McMahon?" Hellish Hilda asked in her sickly sweet voice.

Stephanie sighed heavily, "Sure whatever."

"Ok about six dozen should do it. Red of course?" Hilda asked as she scribbled down more and more notes as Stephanie just nodded.

"Look are we done?" Stephanie said glancing at her watch. "Cause there's something really important I have to do so…"

"More important than you wedding day? Surely not!" Hilda squeaked shaking her bright pink nailed finger at Stephanie.

"I'm not really into the big wedding thing, I'd be happier with a drive-through ceremony right here in Vegas…no fuss no muss."

"Come now Miss. McMahon every little girl dreams about her wedding day! And I'm here to make sure everything is perfect when you marry the man of you dreams!"

Stephanie turned to Andrew who was beaming at her like a puppy dog. Stephanie paused and wondered how she got here. After Hunter won the title on RAW Stephanie had no intention of accepting Andrews proposal at all but that same night back at the hotel Vince came and found her telling her how happy he was. He said he knew he had let her down in the past but now realised he had the chance to make it up to her by giving her the wedding of her dreams. Stephanie knew she didn't want to marry Andrew, she didn't love him…hell she didn't even like him but seeing Vince's reaction made her see that Andrew may have a few uses left in him. With a wedding to plan Vince and the McMahon's would be even more distracted giving Stephanie more room to plot against them. Only problem was she didn't realise they intended to marry her off within two months. Once she said yes to Andrew everything just sort of snowballed out of control, the wedding took on a life of its own and Stephanie didn't see anyway out of it now.

Suddenly Stephanie felt her cell phone vibrate within her jean pocket, she excused herself to go the ladies as Andrew and Hilda proceeded to move onto china patterns. Once safely outside the door she answered 'Mr. X's' call;

"Hunter?" she whispered.

"I need to see you now!" he bellowed.

"Why? What's happened?" she said worriedly, Hunters voice was insanely angry.

"Your father…" he said his breath becoming more intense, "Your brother…your family!"

"Alright just calm down there's a cheap little motel, 'The Easy Inn' a few blocks away meet me there in twenty minutes. Room 81." She said quickly as Hunter hung up with out reply.

Stephanie made her way back into the room, "Honey I'm sorry but there's something I need to do…wedding stuff." She said as Hilda opened her mouth to ask something, "Wedding gifts…your wedding gift." she said pointing to Andrew. "I wont be long, promise."

"Steph, aren't you going to see your dad?" Andrew asked her his face in shock.

"What? Why?" Stephanie asked as she opened the door to leave.

"HE just beat Triple H for the WWF Championship." Andrew said simply. Stephanie stopped still and closed her eyes, now she knew why Hunter was so crazy; she had no idea how she was going to fix this one.

Hunter paced up and down in room 81 of The Easy Inn motel, his chest heaving, his blood boiling. He kept playing what happened at the end of SmackDown over and over in his head. He cant believe he lost his title, and to Vince McMahon of all people! God he hated Stone Cold, he wanted to hurt him, break him for taking away his gold. He had worked to long for this to have it all taken away like this, he was The Game, the dirtiest son of a bitch in the Federation, it should have never happened. He went over to the mini-bar and downed a mini-scotch in one gulp. Then another. And another. He caught his reflection in the mirror and roared, tossing the empty alcohol bottles across the room smashing against the wall next to the motel door as it opened.

"Jesus!" Stephanie screamed. "What you trying to do, kill me?"

"I didn't know you were there." He said without apology. "You're late I've been here a half hour."

"It took me a while to get away." Stephanie said tossing her bag into the vacant chair. "My dad wanted to talk to us all about…"

"How he screwed me out of my title?" Hunter bellowed.

"Look calm down ok…" Stephanie began to say but was cut off.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I want to know what you're going to do about this?" he said pointing forcefully at her.

"Me?"

"Yes you! this is all your fault, you said you would help me get to the top and look its only been a few weeks and I've been beaten by a wrinkled up old man!" Hunter yelled moving closer to her. "I'm the one doing all the work, putting myself out there, getting my ass kicked every night while you just sit back and act like daddy's little princess the blushing bride to be! What do I get? Screwed over!" he was now standing in front of Stephanie screaming in her face, she tried to straighten up but Hunter simply towered over her.

"Well its your own dam fault you arrogant fool! You took an unnecessary risk to show off and now you're paying for it!" She yelled back in his face. "Don't worry we'll get the title back, Vince wont be able to keep it, its bad for business. The six-pack challenge at Unforgiven is just around the corner I'll find away to get you included."

Hunter just tutted at her and shook his head, "Me against five other guys? How can you guarantee I'll get the belt back!"

"I cant your just going to having to work your ass off, you made this mess deal with it!" Stephanie said coldly. "In the meantime stop your bitching and concentrate on then ext stage of the plan; getting rid of the competition Austin and the Rock."

"And how exactly princess do you expect me to do that?" Hunter asked his voice filled with contempt.

"Be creative." Stephanie replied walking past him to the bar and pouring a large vodka for herself and then one for Hunter.

"I'm getting sick of doing your dirty work." He said taking the glass grudgingly. "Why don't you get your little lover boy to do it for you?"

Stephanie sipped her spirit, "Haven't we been through all this? Because you have the necessary talents for a situation like this."

"Baby you have no idea." Hunter said with a devilish smirk, the alcohol was setting in now, he was more relaxed and calm.

Stephanie laughed loudly and leaned against the dresser, "You really think you're something special don't you?"

"I don't think, I know." Hunter said walking slowly to her. "I've seen the way you look at me princess, I know you want me."

Stephanie just laughed again, "Lines like that might work on your gender confused girlfriend but you couldn't handle a real woman." Stephanie added as she crossed her right leg causing her dress to move even further up her thigh a change Hunter did not fail not notice.

He stared at Stephanie for a moment, it was remarkable how different she looked in her shot black dress hugging her body in all the right places and leaving little to his imagination. He wasn't going to lie she was hot, everyone thought so but she was Vince's daughter and therefore off limits. But the way she dressed for Vince and TV was a stranger in comparison to the striking and sultry woman in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off her, he had wondered why over the past few weeks she had made such a effort for their 'business meetings', not that he was complaining he loved to look at her, the way she moved, the look in her eyes it was all intoxicating. But lately he found himself thinking of her more and more, especially when he was with Joanie, the last few times they had made love Stephanie's face seemed burned into his mind.

"You haven't seen my bag of tricks Hunter." Stephanie whispered as he stopped in front of her, and moved his face close to hers their noses were almost touching now. Slowly he reached up so his breath was pressing against her ear and growled;

"Maybe its' about time you showed me."

Suddenly there was a crash, the sound of Stephanie's glass smashing to the ground as Hunter's lips were crushing down on hers. Stephanie squealed in shock but was ignored as Hunter slanted his head to one side, his tongue thrusting ruthlessly inside her mouth. Suddenly Stephanie returned the assault and their tongues began to duel for superiority, she found herself clinging to him with all her mite, hoping if it was possible to pull herself even closer into his body.

Hunter pushed himself hard up against her body forcing her up against the wall, the rest of the mini-bar thrown aside without regard, his hands wrapped tightly around her body almost crushing her with desire. Stephanie thrust her fingers into his hair, tangling in the long tresses, tugging as she pushed her hips forward off the dresser and forcing Hunter backwards as they stumbled across the broken glass from the discarded drinks. Hunter growled with pleasure as she forced herself closer on to him, he roughly lifted her into the air whilst he continued to devour her mouth. Stephanie legs took cue and wrapped themselves tight around his muscular form as he pinned her harshly back against the wall. Stephanie flung herself forward, grinding against his body as he placed hot kissed down her neck sending shivers throughout her body.

Hunter paused for a moment as Stephanie cried out his name and stared into her eyes, he had never seen anything more beautiful. He opened his mouth to speak but Stephanie threw herself back upon him, reigniting the fever of kisses they had just broken. She furiously began tugging at his t-shirt and flung it above his head. She paused for a moment to admire him, his powerful built chest heaved with passion, and she took a moment to lightly scratch her nails from his Adams apple to his naval, making Hunter purr with enjoyment. In a similar style she flung her mouth on his neck, soaking him in deep lingering kisses.

Half dazed he lifted her away from the wall, her legs tightening around his waist. He fumbled to locate the zip of her dress and slowly lowered it open. Half naked and charge, he carried her to the bed slowly placing her on to the 70s style flower sheets. In a frenzy he removed her dress and revealed her strapless lace bra and thong protecting her flawless body. He mounted himself above her as they retuned to the ferocious struggle of kisses and touches. His hands went to the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts to which Hunter proceeded to continued with his attack of kisses. Stephanie's fingers threaded through his hair, scratching tightly at his scalp.

After a few moments Hunter's kisses moved lower down her stomach, each other causing shock waves through her. He continued kissing her soft skin until he reached the lacy top of her panties, gently he placed his hands beneath her, her ass which he squeezed playfully. He tugged off her underwear as Stephanie lifted her body automatically. Now she was completely naked and all Hunter could do was admire her. He parted her legs gently, his mouth running kisses up her inner thigh and heard Stephanie whimper above him, her body heaving with passion. Hunter pushed his fingers upward into the moist heart between her legs and he stroked his fingers through her tenderly. Stephanie's back arched and her cries became sharper as she moved against his fingers roaring his name out louder and louder as she reached higher levels of pleasure.

Hunter removed his fingers and kissed her stomach once more, his tongue darting into her belly button. Stephanie sat up slowly, her body still pulsing, as she pushed Hunter back up so he was standing at the edge of the bed before her and placed one hand upon the huge bulge in his trousers. Hunter threw his head back in delight as Stephanie bit her lip and began to untie his belt, within seconds she had removed his trousers and shoes and Hunter now found himself as naked as Stephanie. She grabbed him roughly by the waist and pulled him back down upon her, the feeling of the skin touching sent electricity through them both. Stephanie held him close to her as she devoured his mouth before rolling Hunter over onto his back and pouncing upon him.

She kissed his neck once more, but more playful than before with little licks and bites as well whilst she rubbed her naked body against his forcing his toes to curl with delight. Soon her lips moved downwards to his harden nipples, each one she gave the same detailed attention causing Hunter to squirm beneath her. She looked up at him with a smile, not the sexy grin he was used to but a longing smile, filled with desire that was both sexy and pure. She ran her hands down his inner thighs roughly, squeezing them tight and she continued to run her kisses down his Spartan body until she reached her target.

She took all of him into her mouth and become to torture him, her lips and tongue sliding up and down pushing him closer to ecstasy. Hunter was loosing control Stephanie was literally driving him insane, he clenched his fits tight and threw his arms to her head. As he was bout to reach the end she drew her mouth away and returned to her assault upon his chest and then reached his mouth for another kiss.

Hunter reversed their stance and mounted above her once against and stared into her endless eyes with desire, hope and passion. With that look he kissed her slowly and drove forward, Stephanie cried out loudly as he pierced her core, her fingers tangling in his hair again. They both rested a minute, as if what was happening had suddenly become clear to them. Hunter began to move inside her as Stephanie clung to his body as he moved. They began slowly but quickly the passion took over and they were writhing frantically within one another, both feeling the release building up inside them.

Hunter almost too lost in the bliss of what was happening quickly reached down between them, and stirring the throbbing spot Stephanie was longing to be touched. Almost instantaneous with Hunters touch Stephanie reached her peak and with a shriek of pure elation she came. Hunter's own release came as he released his desire into her. He collapsed on top of her, resting in her warm arms. Slowly he raised himself up and gazed down at her as she lay there panting and recovering. Cautiously he moved his head down and kissed her gently on the lips just for a moment before removing himself and falling spent beside her.

They had no idea how long they laid there together, naked silent and satisfied. After sometime had passed and the humming of the recent events had faded Stephanie came to realise the severity of the situation. As she lay there gazing at the ceiling she tried to process what had just happened, she was only snapped from her trance by Hunter's hands moving across her stomach. Suddenly she sat up as if she had woken up from a nightmare, snatching the sheet beside her she climbed out of the bed, hurriedly throwing her clothes on. Hunter sat up slowly wearing a confused expression; he pulled his hands through his hair and exhaled.

"Stephanie…" he began,

"Don't say a word." She said coldly without looking at him as she straightened herself out. "Forget it ever happened." She yelled before running out of the room slamming the motel door behind her.


	4. A Business Change

Stephanie sat nervously in the back of the RAW arena, rubbing her neck slowly, she had just competed in her first ever WWF match with Test against Jarrett and Debra. It wasn't too bad as Andrew pretty much dominated the match, he even allowed Stephanie to get the pin herself.

"So how does it feel?" Andrew asked her as he changed out of his wrestling gear.

"How does what feel?" Stephanie answered rising from her seat.

"Being an undefeated WWF superstar?" he added with a laugh.

Stephanie smiled genuinely, "Great, I'm unstoppable!" she said, "Next thing for me is the World title!"

Andrew laughed loudly again, "Well I wonder who'll you'll be facing after Unforgiven then? Could be anyone really."

Stephanie nodded, she thought back to earlier than night when Vince had relinquished the title as he was unable to participate in company affairs. Initially he had wanted to give the belt to Austin as a sort of olive branch in hopes of getting his old position back an idea which Shane and Linda encouraged. Stephanie had had to act fast to stop him, it took some work and her best 'daddy's girl' face to stop Vince giving Austin the title. Instead she convinced him to leave the Six-Pack match as a title match, she said with the title now vacant it was a free for all anyone could win. Vince seemed to like to Stephanie's idea of increasing the competition between the roster, and it meant Austin wasn't champion. Stephanie didn't have the same success when she tried to add Hunter back to the match, Vince was adamant he didn't want Hunter anywhere near the main event after what had happened between the two over the past couple of weeks. She tried in vain to convince her father it was only fair as he was the previous champion but Vince began to question her continued interest in Hunters affairs, asking why she wasn't petitioning for her fiancé to be added to the match instead of her enemy. Stephanie was so worried about what Hunter would do if he wasn't added to the main event, he could end their agreement which was going so well but Stephanie didn't see what more she could do without raising Vince's suspicions again.

It turned out that she needn't have worried herself, Austin solved the problem for her. Predictably Austin came down demanding he bet added to the Unforgiven match when Vince gave up the title, when Vince seemed to contemplate this Hunter appeared, threatening dangerous consequences for the McMahon family if he didn't get the empty spot. Stephanie had watched nervously from the back feeling completely helpless. However Austin then offered to reinstate Vince and step down as CEO in return for a title shot, as a result Vince placed Hunter back in the title match with Austin going on to face the winner at No Mercy next month. Stephanie was both relieved and furious at the same time, she was glad Hunter was back in the match and would hopefully win the title back but having her father back in the business was not part of her plans.

"Hey are you ok?" Andrew said as he drew himself up behind her wrapping his large arms around her hips.

Stephanie shook her head, "Sorry was in my own world."

"Are you sure? You've seemed a bit…distracted lately." He said his usual smile lessened of his bright face.

Stephanie turned to face him, "Honestly I'm fine, better than fine…im great. Its just with the wedding and all my family stuff lately I've been so busy my head is still spinning!"

Andrew understood, he gently pushed her chocolate locks from her eyes and pulled her face up towards his. The kiss started off slow but soon Andrew tightened his grip on Stephanie's was it pulling her body tighter to his. One hand soon moved down her back and caressed her ass whilst the other moved to Stephanie's front and began to undo the buttons to her pastel shirt. Stephanie immediately tightened in his grip and broke the kiss.

"Not now honey, I don't think there's time." She said wrestling free from Andrew's grip as he let out a huge groan.

"Come on Steph I feel as though I've barely seen you lately. We haven't spent the night together in weeks; I want to make love to my fiancé." He said following her across the room. "I miss you." he said as Stephanie gagged.

"I know I miss you two and I promise we will have more time together soon but like I said I'm just so swamped with this wedding stuff." Stephanie said as she stroked his chest lightly, "It's going to be hard but I just want everything to be perfect on the day, you only get married once you know!"

Andrew laughed, "You're right, as always. I can't wait for you to become Stephanie McMahon-Martin."

Stephanie smiled brightly at him but the sound of that name made her flinch, something about it was so wrong. She was Stephanie McMahon; she'll always be Stephanie McMahon. No guy was going to add his name to hers and take that away from her, I'll always be a McMahon she thought to herself. Andrew pulled her close for another kiss, Stephanie didn't resist this time she knew she couldn't put it off any longer as he carried her over to the couch and began his attempt at foreplay. As Stephanie lie there making the sounds and movements he wanted to hear her mind obsessed over Hunter and the night after Smackdown. She couldn't get it out of her head, every time she closed her eyes she saw his face, remembered his kiss and the feel of his hands. With every failed attempt Andrew made to please her she only thought about how Hunter had got it so right. Stephanie had been with her fair share of men and many of them had pleased her well but Hunter was mind blowing. The way he made her feel when he touched her was like nothing she had ever felt before, he really was that damn good. They hadn't spoken since that night, Hunter had called her continuously and left agonising messages but she had ignored them. She sent him the first text message a few hours ago to update him on the Vince situation but other than that she couldn't bring herself to face him. She found herself listening to his voice messages over and over when she was alone, the growl of his voice sent shockwaves through her body. Stephanie was so confused, she had no idea what that night meant but she knew she wanted more.

The elevator to the Houston Hilton Hotel opened with the generic ting as Hunter stepped out into the corridor, he trudged his way towards his room huffing loudly. RAW had been a disaster, he was back in the title match at Unforgiven but ended up in a tag match with Chyna against the McMahon's and found himself on the edge of a painful chair shot from Vince. God that guy really got under his skin, Vince had always disliked Hunter ever since the Curtain Call in 96 but Hunter had paid his dues and took the heat. But that was all over now, no more kissing the corporate ass this was about him. He opened his hotel room door and flung his training bag over to the side. He was exhausted, a quick hot shower and then sleep, Joanie wasn't staying over night so he had some blissful peace away from her. She'd really been bugging him lately, moaning and bitching about how he was distracted lately and not paying her enough attention and questioned him about his war with Vince. Hunter was beginning to get sick and tired of her issues, he just didn't need it right now. He needed a woman who would stick by him no matter what and support him, someone who understood the need for sacrifice and manipulation, maybe someone with tanned skin, chestnut hair and crystal blue eyes…Hunter smiled to himself as he thought about his 'business associate' but his fantasy was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"I told you I'd get you back in the match." Stephanie murmured. Hunter spun around to see her sitting in the mahogany armchair sipping on a glass of champagne, with a bottle in an ice bucket beside her.

"What the…? How did you get in here?" Hunter asked clearly stunned.

"I told the bell boy I was your wife and wanted to surprise you. I think he may have recognised me but I slipped him a hundred and his mind seemed to go blank." She said getting up, "here a toast." She said passing him a glass of champagne.

"To what?" Hunter said eyeing it dubiously.

"You getting back in the title match and soon regaining the championship." Stephanie said with a smirk before downing her glass as Hunter followed suit.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you for awhile. Not after the other night." Hunter said as he moved over and sat on the bed leaving Stephanie standing in the middle of the room.

"Yes well I've had a lot on my mind. What happened changes things drastically, it could jeopardise everything we've been working for." She said slowly swaggering towards him. "But then on the other hand…" she said as she scratched her hands up his chest before pulling his face up to hers and kissing him quickly with an intense passion.

Hunter pulled away, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a slight change to our arrangement," Stephanie said with a dangerous look in her eyes as she sat on top of him, "And I have to say I didn't realise just how _useful _you were going to be. But if you want me to go then…"

She started to turn away from him Hunter seized her tightly and crushed his lips onto hers before forcing her backwards onto the bed, pinning her down with his huge frame. The exchanged heated kisses with the same fire as before and Stephanie could already feel herself loosing control. Before it went too far she broke the kisses,

"Wait…Wait!" she said through ragged breath. "There's one condition; you cannot fall in love with me."

Hunter looked dumbstruck and opened his mouth with a laugh; "Don't worry Princess I don't think that is going to be a problem."


	5. Rebellion

The next few weeks were a blur of sex and secrecy. Their busy schedules limited the amount of time they could spend together but they tried to meet as often as they could, but as their affair progresses they started to focus a lot less on the business side of their arrangement and more on the pleasure side. Soon they were taking bigger risks, after Hunter regained the Championship at Unforgiven he simply couldn't contain himself and they were almost caught by Brisco and Patterson but the thrill of getting caught only heightened their excitement.

The success of Unforgiven and the title match had impressed Vince he began to include Stephanie more and more in board and creative meetings. He said he wanted to 'teach her the business' so one day she could takeover, little did daddy dearest know this day would be coming sooner rather than later. With Hunter back as champion Stephanie knew he would have to battle Austin for the belt at No Mercy, which would not be easy. Austin was becoming a real problem again, Stephanie knew if she and Hunter succeeded in their goals he wouldn't bow to her authority. She wanted Austin out of the company but she didn't know how, not yet at least. But Austin would have to wait; tonight they were in the UK for the Rebellion pay-per-view Hunter was defending the title against The Rock in a Steel Cage match and there was no way Rocky was leaving with that belt.

Stephanie's cell phone vibrated loudly on the desk with a small grin she flipped it open,

"Hello." She said in an attempt at a sultry voice.

"Hey thought I'd give you a quick call find out what time you wanna meet?" Hunter said through panted breath, obviously just having finished yet another gym session in preparation for the match.

She sighed heavily, "I don't know about tonight, dad mentioned something about a family dinner after the show and we're flaying out so early tomorrow to be back for RAW on Monday. I might have to skip tonight." She heard Hunter sigh on the other end,

"Come on princess, I haven't seen you all day." He said, "and I had a special night all planned…"

Stephanie was intrigued, "Oh yea…" she said placing her feet up on her desk.

"Yea I thought we could celebrate me kicking the Rocks ass and staying champ with a little champagne, strawberries, the works just like in North Carolina."

"Hmm that does sound delicious," she said remembering the last time that had spent together. It had been amazing, they never left the bedroom. "And believe me it is very tempting but I don't think I can."

"Steph…" he said as her stomach flipped at the mere sound of his voice, "Come on baby…I promise I will make it worth your while…"

"I don't know," she said but she could feel herself weakening, surely she could think of something to get out of it? "Look I'll go talk to my dad and tell him I'm not feeling well and that I'm going back to the hotel early. But do me a favour ok?"

"What?"

"Save me some strawberries this time!" She said with a giggle.

"Ok, now you do me a favour?" Hunter said in a low tone.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell me what you're wearing." He said with a sly undertone. Stephanie grinned and looked down at herself.

She chuckled; "You're so bad!" she spun around in her chair. "Is sex all you think about?"

"Of course…" Hunter murmured, "But only sex with you." She purred a sound of approval at the other end. "Well whatever it is I'm sure I will enjoy taking them off later then." He added. Stephanie giggled like a school girl biting her pencil in her mouth.

"Look I gotta go, dad and Shane are talking with the Bulldog I'll go find them now." She said packing up her things.

"Ok see you later sweet-cheeks." He said in his usual growl. "Miss you."

"You too." She said hanging up.

Four hours later Hunter sat alone on the edge of the four poster bed in his Birmingham hotel room. He looked down at his watch, Stephanie said she'd be there at ten it was now eleven forty-five. He stared around the lonely hotel room, to the bed spattered with rose petals, the dozens of white church candles and the room service tray of champagne and deserts. He heaved a heavy sigh, what an idiot he was for trying to all this romance crap. He didn't know why he bothered, it's not like they were a couple it was a sex thing, besides he was with Joanie and she was engaged to Test the Testicle. It didn't mean anything, obviously by the fact she was over an hour and a half late and didn't even tell him. Hunter felt so foolish, stupid bitch he thought and decided not to wait around like a pussy and go get drunk in the hotel bar.

He expected the bar to be deserted given the late hour, hoping to find a quiet corned he could curl up, drink and feel pissed in but was surprised to see the room full of wrestlers, chatting noisily amongst themselves. They usually had post-pay-per-view parties to celebrate but Vince hadn't organised one for Rebellion as they were all flying back to the US in the morning and he didn't want them all to be hung over. Hunter weaved his way through the crowd, looking for someone he didn't hate so he could ask what the hell was going on, finally he found X-Pac resting up against the bat hitting on some poor British waitress.

"Sean man what's up?" he said tapping on the back. "Why's everyone down here?"

"Hunter!" Sean drawled obviously quite drunk, "Where you been?"

"I was tired after the show went to sleep." Hunter said as the waitress hurried away. "What's going on?"

"Everyone's waiting on Vince and Bulldog, wanna see what's going to happen." Sean said ushering the barmen to fill up his glass.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if Vince fires him after tonight." He answered downing the glass and looking for another refill, "But Vince is still at the hospital so no one knows yet…"

Hunter was so confused, was Vince in the hospital? And what did the Bulldog have to do with it? "Sean what happened with Vince and the Bulldog?"

"Are you serious dude you didn't hear? Bulldog attacked Stephanie McMahon!" he paused, "Well sorta anyways…he was arguing with Vince and it got a little heated, well you know the Bulldog's got one hell of a temper, anyways he threw a trash can or something and it knocked lil McMahon out on her ass!" Sean finished his story by slapping his knee laughing wildly.

Hunter was dazed, he had no idea, this whole time he was furious with her for standing him up when the whole time she was lying in some hospital bed unconscious all because he begged her to get off early. Hunter felt the insides of his stomach churn at the thought of Stephanie in pain. He had to see her, he just had to. He knew it was crazy and people would ask a million questions when he got to the hospital but he had to make sure she was ok, nothing else mattered.

Hunter walked through the entrance to the neurological ward and headed to Stephanie's room, obviously Vince had paid for her own private suite. Hunter's anxieties were intensifying, neurology meant head trauma, Stephanie could be really hurt Hunter couldn't bare the thought of her in pain. He reached her room but stopped outside the window as he saw the entire McMahon clan surrounding the bed along with at least 3 doctors, Hunter couldn't see Stephanie because Shane and Linda were blocking his view. One of the older looking doctors signalled the McMahon's to leave, instinctively Hunter flew around the corned out of sight as the family filed out of the room;

"Well Mr. McMahon your daughter's CT looks pretty clear. The trauma is isolated mainly to superficial injuries there should be no long term damage. But just to be safe I'd like to keep her in for a few days just for observation." The doctor said reassuringly in his thick English accent.

"Thank you doctor," Vince said shaking his hand vigorously. "What time can we come and see her tomorrow?"

"Visiting hours are from ten till one." A second doctor said.

"And will she still be…like that?" Linda said in a croaked voice, obviously from crying.

"Any blow to the head is a severe injury and can cause a range of short term effects; the increased drowsiness, sensitivity to loud noises and bright lights should ease with time but the memory loss it's just too early to say."

"She didn't even seem to know who we were." Vince stumbled.

"I'm sorry." The doctor replied.

"Will it be permanent?" Linda asked.

"Its just too early to say, we'll know more tomorrow once Stephanie wakes up and we can run some tests to see how severe the damage is." The doctor patted Linda gently on the shoulder as Vince threw his head into his hands. "Now can I suggest you all go home and get some rest, there's nothing more you can do here. I can assure you we will be monitoring Stephanie throughout the night and alert you to any changes whatsoever."

The family nodded and went back into the room to say their goodbyes, Hunter finally saw Stephanie as she lie lifeless in the bed her head bandaged hooked up to dozens of machines and monitors. Hunters anguish turned to fury as he watched Test kiss her on her forehead, his unworthy hand holding hers. Hunter waited and watched the McMahon's and Test leave with the doctors. Stephanie was having short term memory loss, she didn't even recognise her own family would she remember him? I mean they had only been working together for a few months would she still think of him as her enemy? He didn't want to go in there and freak her out, for all he knew he could make her worse, but he wanted to see her, he needed to see her. He glanced through the window one more time, she was asleep, probably sedated, he could just slip in and see her for a moment then leave.

He walked over to the bed softly, his footsteps echoing in the silent hospital room. He scraped the plastic visitors chair as close to the bed as it would go and softly took her hand in his. He watched her breathing, the beeps of the heart monitor following her movements.

"Steph…I don't know what to say. I don't even know if you can here me but…," he whispered stroking her hand gently and sighing. "Please be ok. You've got to be ok." He watched her for a little while longer, she looked so different than the Stephanie he knew, she was vivacious and dominant not like the fragile and drained girl in front of him. He continued to stroke her delicate hand as he raised it to his lips to placed one gentle kiss upon it. Stephanie stirred slightly in her bed, her eyes flickering open, as she murmured inaudibly. Hunter was unsure of what to do, he immediately stood up and checked in the hall but the doctors and nurses were gone so he remained frozen in the doorway with his back to her.

"Hello?" mumbled a drained voice behind him. Hunter turned back to face Stephanie as she stared at him her eyes heavy from the drugs.

"Hey." He said moving back to her side. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts…" she said raising her hand to try and point but she was too weak. "What are you doing…who are you?"


	6. I Can't Do This Anymore

Hunter felt his heart hit the bottom of his stomach she didn't remember him and he had no idea how he would even begin to explain their arrangement without sounding completely insane. No one knew about them, and Vince would just say Hunter was playing another sick trick on him.

"It's me Steph, Hunter. Remember?" he said sitting gingerly on the far edge of the bed.

"Hunter...Hunter…" she said slowly, "Triple H?"

"Yes, yes that's right Triple H." Hunter said happily, "You remember…good, that's good."

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said as Hunter's head fell.

"I…I mean we…" he didn't know where to start, "We're friends, kinda."

Stephanie scrunched up her face in uncertainty, "Us? You hate me; you hate my family how can we be friends?"

"Its complicated ok, look what's the last thing you remember? About me?" he said his voice becoming more frantic.

"I don't know my thoughts are kinda blurred…I can remember seeing you at Over the Edge I think…" she muttered softly. Hunter rose up and turned away from her in hopelessness, the last time she remembered him was in May months ago, she had know idea of everything that had happened between them since then.

"Wait…" she said rubbing her head, "I remember you eating all the strawberries last week like a greedy pig!"

Hunter spun around instantly at her words and saw Stephanie wide eyed beaming at him with her breathtaking smile. "Steph!" he said rushing towards her. "I can't believe it!"

"Well you are a pig sometimes you just can't help but stuff your face." She said grinning at him as he pulled her tight to him. "Ok I get it your glad to see me. Hunter…Hunter…oxygen becoming an issue now."

"Sorry it's just I thought…" He said releasing her. "But you said you didn't remember, I mean the doctors said you had memory loss."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Well when I was brought in I genuinely had no idea what was going on I could hear all this buzzing and yelling around me but I couldn't focus. Then later when I was coming round I could hear them telling my parents memory loss was a possibility and I just didn't want to deal with them so I faked it. And well with you it was just funny watching you squirm," she said "Um I…we're friends kinda…" she said imitating Hunters voice.

"Shut up!" he said returning to the visitors seat, "I thought you were seriously hurt."

"Aww you were worried about me! So cute!" Stephanie said wiggling Hunter's chin with her fingers.

"Knock it off." He said grumpily.

"Ok, ok. I'm fine really it's just like having a really, really bad headache but the doctors said there's no serious long term damage. Bulldog throws like a girl!" she said with a laugh.

"It's not funny; he could have really hurt you!"

"But he didn't let's forget about it ok,"

"I'm gunna kick his ass on Monday!" Hunter said firmly.

"No you're not listen I don't want you jeopardising the title for me, not for anything ok? The focus is Austin right now and that's it!" Stephanie said seriously as Hunter's face fell. "But I appreciate the gesture really. You didn't have to come here didn't realised you cared so much." She said in a jokey voice.

"Of course I care about you Steph." He said taking her hand in his once more, "I care about you a lot. You don't know how much…"

A long pause of silence followed Hunter's small declaration. Stephanie wouldn't let herself look up at him.

"So…" she said after a few pain-stakingly awkward minutes. "Austin, we need a contingency plan for No Mercy." She said pulling her hand away from his. "The title means more than anything to Austin he's gunna fight like hell to get it back. We need to break him. Destroy the things he loves most other than the belt…"

"What beer?" Hunter said coldly, the same foolish feelings he felt a few hours ago in the hotel room flooded back. What was he doing letting her know how he felt, she made it clear it was a business relationship and nothing more but he couldn't get her out of his head.

"No." Stephanie said with a dark gleam in her eyes, "J.R."

And that's exactly what Hunter did, over the next three weeks he attacked Austin's one weakness, his friendship with Jim Ross. Austin didn't trust anyone and he was extremely unpopular in the locker room, wrestlers respected him but they didn't like him. Austin hadn't broken completely, he was like Hunter; cold and emotionless but the assaults on J.R. definitely got to him. Hunter took some bad beatings in retaliation, he must have suffered ten or so stunners in the past month alone, not to mention being thrown into a room full of snakes!

Vince was preoccupied with Stephanie's recovery, she was still suffering from her 'amnesia' and Hunter had to admit if he didn't know she was faking it he would have believed her, she deserved an Oscar. She said she was doing it as another way to get at Vince but part of Hunter thought she was using it as another way to postpone her wedding to Test. Her memories were coming back slowly but not a single one of them was of Test or their relationship. Hunter had kept his distance from Stephanie since he went to visit her in the hospital, they still spoke regularly but it was purely about business and only by phone.

Hunter sat in the backstage area of the SmackDown arena in Alabama and listened to Joanie whine on and on about her shot at the Intercontinental Title at No Mercy on Sunday.

"…I mean I could be the first female Intercontinental Champion! Isn't that crazy?" she said excitedly.

"Totally insane." Hunter said in a bored voice.

"I was the first woman ever to enter the Royal Rumble and now I will be the first Intercontinental Champion!" she squealed looking to Hunter for approval or praise but he merely rolled his eyes. "Are you even listening? Do you even care?"

Hunter opened his mouth to deliver another snappy insult to her but was distracted as he saw Stephanie and Shane enter the coffee room. This was the first time they had actually been in the same room together for Stephanie looked at him for a second before turning away, she was back in her pastel shirts and knee length skirts, back to being the fake Stephanie. Hunter's insides felt tight as if someone was pulling on them. Then he had an idea.

"Of course I care baby." He said pulling himself closer to Joanie and putting his arms around her large frame and kissed her on the lips.

She looked at him with squinted eyes confused at his sudden display of affection. They had been fighting so much lately, Hunter didn't seem interested in her anymore she thought maybe he had found someone else but she couldn't figure out who.

"Look I'm sorry I know I haven't been as attentive lately its just I've been so preoccupied with the title and Austin and everything. Forgive me?" he said pouting slightly.

"Of course." Joanie smiled broadly and pulled Hunter close for a second kiss, Hunter took control and forced his tongue into her mouth kissing her passionately. He could feel Stephanie's eyes burning into the back of his head as he did so.

"Come on baby," he said standing up and taking Joanie by the hand, "Lets go back to the hotel and I can make it up to you properly." He said loudly as they made their way to the door. As he left the room he locked eyes with Stephanie as she stood with her arms crossed scowling darkly at him.

After their 'making up' session Joanie lay on Hunter's bare chest fast asleep as Hunter sat there unable to. As he and Joanie made love he tried everything to get Stephanie out of his head but she wouldn't leave. She was like a virus in his blood or a drug he was addicted to, and he hated her for it. He had always been the guy who didn't get attached, who the girls fell for not the other way round. His relationship with Joanie was more out of convenience than a passionate desire to be with her and even now it was growing tiresome. She didn't make him feel the way Stephanie did, like right now he was furious with her but he still wanted her. He always wanted her and that was the problem.

His cell phone vibrated silently on the dresser across the room, slowly as not to wake Joanie Hunter slipped out of bed. He flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"I need to see you." Stephanie demanded.

"What for?" he replied.

"Meet me in the catering hall in ten minutes." She said and hung up without any more explanation.

Hunter made his way down through the hotel catering section a short while later and found Stephanie waiting by what seemed to be the doors to the wine seller. "Finally!" she snapped, "I've been waiting for you."

"What do you want?" Hunter said placing his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall opposite her.

"To go over the plans for Sunday." She said simply, "It's been made a no disqualification match."

"Right." Hunter said. "And you couldn't have told me this over the phone, you had to drag me all the way down here."

"Well I thought you would want to know. Sorry for dragging you away from your love session with your he-girlfriend." Stephanie said nastily.

"Jealous?" Hunter said raising his eyebrows.

"Of the man-beast?" Stephanie said dismissively.

"Whatever." Hunter said turning away to go.

"Where are you going?" Stephanie yelled.

"I'm not going to stand around here while you bitch about Joanie! What do you want me to say?" Hunter yelled turning back to her.

"I don't know…" Stephanie yelled back.

"I don't know what you want from me! You say you want it to be just business between us then you throw yourself at me and then you go cold!" Hunter roared advancing on Stephanie until her back hit the wall. "What do you want?"

Suddenly Stephanie self threw herself back upon him demolishing his lips with her own. Hunter grabbed her tightly as if it was the most natural thing in the world and kissed her back. Stephanie ran her fingers through his golden mane pulling on it tightly before her hands slowly moved slower before stopping on the top of his jeans and she proceeded to undo his belt.

"Wait…" Hunter said grabbing her hands, "Stop." He said looking into her eyes. "Tell me what you want Steph? What is this?" he said panting slightly.

Stephanie lent her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, "Why do you have to have a definition? We are work and sex…surely that's enough."

"Not for me." Hunter said backing away from her. "I want you Steph, all of you."

"Don't be that guy." she said cruelly.

"You're such a bitch!" Hunter snapped at her, "I can't do this anymore. Be your errand boy and your dirty little secret. We're done. I'm out." He said waving his hands at her before walking away.

"Fine!" Stephanie called after him, "Go ahead and walk away, I don't need you anyway!"


	7. A New Idea

Hunter retained the title at No Mercy and Chyna won the Intercontinental Title, a fact many of the wrestlers were less than pleased about. Jericho said it was an 'embarrassment' when Hunter agreed with him it led to yet another gigantic fight between him and Joanie. And Hunter finally broke up with her, he just couldn't do it anymore his women troubles were becoming too much. He hadn't seen or spoken to Stephanie since SmackDown and was in no hurry to either but unfortunately she had other ideas.

It was the RAW after No Mercy and Stephanie made her way down the narrow hallway to his locker-room, she checked no one was around before entering, not thinking to knock at all. Test was busy fighting the Bulldog for her honour so she had some time away from him; the amnesia angle was starting to fade now she knew she couldn't put it off much longer. She stared around for any sign of Hunter but he was no where to be found. In fact there was no one around, the entire locker room devoid of any life. She stood there for a moment contemplating where he could be, decided she would probably waste more time looking for him she decided just to wait here and flung herself down on the couch. She sat there for a moment unsure of what to do, she noticed one of his numerous Triple H tees lying beside her she fingered it slowly and raised it to her nose. She breathed in the scent of him, a mixture of sweat and something else, something sweeter. It was the same smell which had intoxicated her a few days before. Quickly she tossed it aside as if to free herself from some sort of trance. Then without warning she was greeted by a sight she was not expecting at all as Hunter's tall muscular body emerged from the shower room fully naked dripping with water droplets making his Spartan form glisten under the harsh lights of the room. Frozen for a moment Stephanie found herself unable to look away from him until she finally cleared her throat and murmured;

"I was hoping to see you but I didn't expect to see so much." He spun around swearing loudly, clearly taken aback by someone being here.

"Jesus Christ!" he said taking a step back and grabbing his towel securing it around his waist. "What the hell do you want?"

"Look, I'm sorry about the shower thing but I needed to talk to you…" Stephanie said sincerely.

Hunter eyed her curiously; "About what?"

Stephanie took a deep breath. She didn't know where to start; she wanted to say that she was sorry and that she missed him but she couldn't instead she said, "I've got an idea."

She stared at his face for any indication to what he was thinking but Hunter merely stared at her blankly for a moment before saying; "I thought you said you didn't need my help."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, he really was an ass, "Look I'm close to getting my dad to crack but it will still take a really big push to get him over the edge…so yes I guess I do still need your help."

Hunter grinned, he knew she hating admitting when she was wrong, "Ok i'm listening."

"We bring back DX." she said excitedly.

Hunter was slightly stunned of all the ideas he thought Stephanie might have come up with this hadn't even entered his mind. He had to give her credit it did have some serious possibilities.

"I don't know," he said "It's been a long time since we were all together; we're all kinda doing our own thing now. And its not like any of the others have particular issues with your dad is it?"

"True but they also love to cause as much trouble as possible and piss as many people off as they can. You guys never cared what people thought you just did what you want, and now you're the champion you guys would run the place!" Stephanie said hurriedly.

Hunter walked over to the couch where his clothes were and picked up one of the t-shirt's Stephanie had held a few moments earlier, "I guess so…I mean we were pretty unstoppable back then, even without Shawn."

"Exactly! Together the five of you can do anything you like, there's no way Vince will be able to stop you." Stephanie said.

"Four." Hunter said.

"What?"

"If DX come back they'll be four of us, Joanie's out." He said Stephanie looked to him for further explanation, "We broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Stephanie said as her stomach did summersaults. "Think about it ok and give me a call." She said turning to leave but as she got to the door she stopped, took a deep breath and still with her back to Hunter said; "I miss you."

She turned to face Hunter as he threw the shirt he was about to put on aside and walked towards her she tried to look away but his soaked skin was drawing her to him, Hunter grabbed her forcefully and kissed her hard up against the door. She purred with pleasure at his touch as she pushed her hips forward, driving them away from the door as Hunter lifted her up into the air as they fell back against it. His towel wasn't fastened around his waist too tightly and he could all ready feel it slipping. Hunter's hands cupped and squeezed her breasts roughly before they wandered downward to grip the material of her shirt. He drew it upwards practically ripped it off, her bra soon followed.

Stephanie cried out his name, her body continue to rub against his she felt she would go mad if she didn't have him now so she kissed him once again as her hands fell to his hips and ripped the towel away. She drew away from him for a moment tugging him towards the couch. Hunter lowered her down as she pulled up her skirt and kicked off her underwear. He paused for a moment looking at her before lowering himself on top of her frame and driving himself into her. Stephanie responded to his body instinctively, her hips rising to meet his. Hunter began to move faster and faster inside her as Stephanie screamed his name before finally reaching her height of pleasure. Hunter's release soon followed and he fell against her body from exhaustion before breaking away from her slowly.

Stephanie missed the feeling of his body and clutched herself tightly to his chest. Hunter was breathing heavily rested his chin on the top of her head and stroked her naked back tracing patterns with his fingers. They stayed silent for a long time, no words seemed necessary after a short time they got dressed. Stephanie knew Test's match would be over by now and he would be looking for her. As she left the locker room Hunter pulled her back for one final kiss;

"So does this mean this could be more than just business?" Hunter said stroking her cheek.

"Maybe." Stephanie replied. "You'll just have to wait and see."


	8. Extreme Measures

It took all of Hunters manipulating skills to convince Billy Gunn, Roadogg and X-Pac to take him seriously about bringing DX back but eventually he managed it

It took all of Hunters manipulating skills to convince Billy Gunn, Roadogg and X-Pac to take him seriously about bringing DX back but eventually he managed it. His reasons were pretty cryptic, he told them he was sick of how the WWF was going and wanted to shake things up, obviously he left his relationship with Stephanie out of it. With DX back Hunter was safely secured at the top of the roster and Vince was loosing more and more control everyday. DX didn't listen to a single word he or any one else said, they just did whatever the hell they wanted. The increasing chaos was exactly what Stephanie wanted to build up the pressure on her father. Behind the scenes things were better than ever between Stephanie and Hunter, their time together was limited but they tried to sneak away as often as they could to be together. Stephanie would wait until Andrew fell asleep and then sneak up to Hunter's hotel room. They would stay up all hours of the night working on ideas of how to destroy Vince and increase their hold on the company, they knew if they did succeed in ousting Vince Shane would be there waiting in the wings to take his place but they wanted it all for themselves.

Unfortunately Stephanie was having problems with her 'amnesia'. The doctors had given her the all clear and told the McMahon's there was no medical reason her memories hadn't fully returned. Stephanie knew the game was up so for the past few weeks she had slowly began to 'remember' things which unfortunately for Hunter meant the engagement was back on course. Vince had pressurised Stephanie and Andrew into setting a new date for the 29th of November which was less than four weeks away.

RAW was in Pennsylvania and with only a week until Survivor Series Triple H was getting increasingly anxious every day. Vince had announced himself as the Special Guest referee for the title match to prove to Austin that he could trust him. Vince said that Hunter's reign as champion was an accident and it would soon be over. Vince's arrogance infuriated Stephanie even more as she waited in Hunter's locker room as he was with the New Age Outlaws as they celebrated winning the tag titles. Andrew and Shane were busy with her father so she had some spare time to sneak away. suddenly the door flew open slamming loudly against the wall.

"GOD DAMIT!" Hunter roared as he threw his bag across the room before slamming the door shut just as loudly as he opened it.

Stephanie jumped up immediately and ran to him placing her arms gently around his neck pushing his face level with hers, "Baby what's wrong? What's happened?"

Hunter said two words; "Your father."

Stephanie sighed deeply, "What the hell has he done now?"

"You wanna know what he's done? He's gone and put me in a title match with your damn fiancé that's what!" Hunter said pulling away from her.

"What?" Stephanie said in disbelief.

"Yeah must be some sort of wedding present or McMahon family welcoming!" Hunter said running his hands threw his hair angrily. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Stephanie looked at him stunned, "You think I knew about this?" she said walking to him angrily, "Hunter I had no idea, this match wasn't on the card for tonight's show my dad's just being a vindictive asshole as usual. Come on baby…" she said putting her arms around him one more time. "Try and calm down ok…"

"I cant calm down Steph he said that if DX interfere Test will get the belt anyways and you know he's going to have something up his sleeve for me so I'm screwed basically!"

Stephanie didn't know what to say, she put her head in her hands and sighed. Vince really was a low son of a bitch sometimes, by making DX illegal in the match Hunter was left defenceless to whatever wrestler Vince paid off to do his dirty work and make sure Test wins the match.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…" Hunter said in a defeated voice.

"Call the guys." Stephanie said simply.

"Steph weren't you listening, DX cant interfere I'll loose the title." Hunter said his loud getting irate once more.

"They cant interfere in the actual match in the ring true but that doesn't mean they still cant cause mayhem while the match is going on." she said with an evil smirk. "Look just call them ok, I have a plan."

A few hours later Triple H and Test battled the hell out of each other in the ring with Vince McMahon standing smugly at ringside watching it all. Hunter gave Test the beating of his life hammering away at him over and over, Hunter was not going to loose his title to Test. The guy already had Stephanie he couldn't take the belt too. Test was a big guy and really strong but his skill was nothing compared to Hunter's, he was simply a better wrestler, when things weren't going Test's way Vince or Shane would interfere distracting the ref and hitting Hunter with their own shots and punches. Hunter was beginning to tire from the 3-on-1 situation and wasn't sure how much longer he could battle on for. Suddenly Roadogg's voice echoed around the stadium, the crowd all turned to the Titantron as Roadogg lead the camera crew through one of the backstage corridors to the DX locker room.

"Here we are…" He said in a fake whisper, "She's right in there, Stephanie McMahon. She's having the time of her life." He said as he opened the door slowly to show X-Pac and Billy with Stephanie pinned down on the floor screaming for them to get off her.

Test immediately ran of the ring as he followed Shane and Vince up the ramp to the back worriedly searching for Stephanie. After ten seconds the ref called for the bell as Lillian Garcia announced,

"And here is your winner as the result of a count-out and _still_ the World Wrestling Federation Champion…Tripppppple H!"

Hunter stumbled to his feet and lifted the belt in the air. He made his way out to the backstage area quickly, he knew that Vince and Shane would find an empty room and come looking for him for Stephanie's whereabouts. He literally ran to the car-park and jumped into the back of the DX limo without even putting on his tracksuit. The cold leather was cooling against his skin.

"Well done guys." He said to his crew as the limo quickly sped out of the car-park.

"No problem man." Roadogg said as he shook Hunter's hand. "Need to keep that belt where it belongs."

"Exactly!" said Billy. "Did you see Vince though? He was freaking out!"

Hunter laughed, "I know, I do have to admit it was a genius idea."

"Well thank you very much." Said a female voice from the far end opposite Hunter as Stephanie grinned at him widely. "Congratulations on keeping your title."

"Thank you," he said still breathing heavily, "But I still think you should congratulate me properly." He said wickedly. Stephanie grinned even more broadly as she shuffled along the leather seat of the limo until she was right up next to Hunter, his wet hair dripping on her shirt.

"Congratulations." She said in a sultry whisper before she launched herself onto him kissing him ferociously. Hunter grabbed her and pulled her up onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Whoah whoah whoah!!" called X-Pac beside Hunter as he waved his arms in the air in protest. "Save it for the hotel room ok? I still cant get over the two of you together," X-Pac continued. "It's freaky."

Stephanie giggled like a school girl as she broke away from the kiss.

"Yeah well get used to it." Hunter said grinning at Stephanie still sitting on his lap.

"I think its great!" Roadogg chimed in, "We can get away with whatever we want now! I mean Stephanie can square anything with the office…its gunna be crazy!"

"Yeah well you guys don't get too cocky no one else knows about us and its going to stay that way." Hunter said forcefully. They all nodded.

"Hey I've got a question…what's going to happen with Steph's marriage to Test?" Billy said.

There was a long pause of silence as Hunter and Stephanie exchanged anxious looks as Stephanie shuffled off Hunter's lap.

Awhile later they were back at the hotel, Stephanie had suggested they go to a different hotel on the other side of town, not knowing where Stephanie was would really freak Vince out. DX had stayed down in the bar to have some celebratory drinks but Steph and Hunter said they wanted to be alone. Hunter was very quiet with Stephanie as they walked up to their room.

"Are you hungry baby?" Stephanie said softly as she tried to link her arm in with his as they made their way into the room.

Hunter shrugged her off, "No I'm just gonna take a shower. You order something if you want though." He said not looking at her.

Stephanie watched as he marched into the bathroom slamming the door without a word. This was the usual aftermath every time Andrew or the wedding was mentioned, Hunter would go almost mute and sulk and Stephanie would pretend nothing was wrong. It was driving Steph crazy, the wedding was getting closer and she still had no idea what she was going to do. She didn't love Andrew and she certainly didn't want to marry him but she still needed to stay on her dad's good side, and calling off her wedding without any explanation would end that. Hunter came out of the bathroom shirtless ignoring Stephanie preceded to unpack his bag.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Stephanie asked.

"About what?" Hunter said with his back to her.

"About the wedding?" Stephanie said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You act like this every single time someone mentions it!"

Hunter tossed his bag across the room in a rage, "I'm sorry I'm not on board with my girlfriend getting married to someone else!"

"I don't understand why you're acting like this! It's not as if you didn't know this was happening, I was engaged before you and I ever got together!" Stephanie yelled back at him.

"Yeah I know but I thought that maybe eventually you'd break it off with Test and then you and I would…" Hunter didn't know what to say.

"Eventually we will be able to be together." Stephanie said sliding off the bed walking to him. "The whole thing with Andrew is tempopary, it means nothing to me."

"I know, I know but I cant stand the thought of you together! It drives me insane!"

Stephanie stroked Hunter's chest softly, "Look don't think about any of that okay? The focus now is Survivor Series and making sure you keep that belt."

"I don't see how, it's a triple threat match with Austin and Rocky and now with your dad as special referee!"

"We just need to even the playing field a little." Stephanie said the plotting cogs of her mind qokring overtime. "We cant get rid of my dad, not yet anyways, so we need to make sure that either Rocky or Austin are unable to compete."

"Austin's definitely more of a threat." Hunter said nodding.

"Okay so we need to take Stone Cold out of the picture." Stephanie continued with her evil grin. "For good."

It was the RAW after Survivor Series and


	9. In Over Her Head

It was the Thursday after Survivor Series that Stephanie sat in the back of the make shift office Vince had set up in the Cincinnati arena. Vince wasn't there of course; he was having yet another meeting with detectives about what had happened at Survivor Series. Halfway through the night Steve Austin had been involved in a hit and run incident and left for dead. Steph had been there when it happened; she'd seen Austin lying motionless on the floor. She couldn't shake the image from her mind, it haunted her not only because it was the most disturbing thing she had ever seen but because she knew who was responsible. She was. It was her fault Austin was lying in a hospital bed, not knowing if he'd ever recover. Steph was consumed by guilt, when she had told Hunter to 'take' Austin out of the match she hadn't meant like this. She had told him to be creative but he had gone too far, even for her. Attacking someone to put them out of action was one thing but attempted murder? She had known when she got involved with Hunter he was ruthless and merciless, they didn't call him the cerebral assassin for nothing but she never entertain the idea he could go this far. of course no one else knew who was responsible, accusations were flying all over the place everyone trying to pin the blame on someone else but Steph was certain Hunter was behind this, it was just too coincidental. Although she felt certain she had not heart the confession from Hunter's mouth, in fact she hadn't spoken to him at all since it happened. He'd been calling and texting her non-stop but she hadn't responded, she didn't know what the hell to say to him. Besides Vince was now even more on edge he barely let any of the family out of his sight.

Steph thought back to Sunday night, the image of Austin burning in her mind. She felt sick to her stomach at the memory. Clearly she had underestimated Hunter's desire to win, to be the best. Did being World Champion really mean that much to him? That he would not only end another man's career but potentially his life as well to get it? She tried to shake away these thoughts but she couldn't. Hunter's extreme behaviour was disturbing; she was starting to think she might have gotten in over her head. The ironic thing was that it hadn't really mattered anyway; Hunter had still lost out on the title. Steph had no idea what Hunter thought would happen with Austin out of the match, maybe it would go down to five men or maybe it would be cancelled? But Steph knew her father better than that, he would never let the crowd be disappointed especially not at the main even of one of the big four pay-per-views of the year. Instead Austin had been replaced last minute by Big Show. Show dominated the match with his sheer presence but it seemed Hunter was going to manage to catch the title until Vince had intervened and struck Hunter with the belt. It had been all over from there, Hunter couldn't recover and Show was crowned the new champion. Steph had received some furious messages from Hunter after the show, violent ramblings about what he was going to do to her father. After seeing the lengths Hunter had gone to in order to get rid of Austin Steph was getting increasingly worried about what he would do to Vince. Steph had wanted to punish her father, strip him of everything he had worked so hard to build but as much as she hated him she didn't want him hospitalized. Steph's cell phone buzzed for the millionth time that day and a text flashed up, she didn't even need to check its sender.

HUNTER: I need to see you now. You can't ignore me forever. H

Steph took a deep breath and deleted it along with all the others she had received from Hunter in the past week.

"Who was that?" Andrew asked watching the current match on the TV.

Steph turned to face her fiancé sitting beside her on the couch; she had completely forgotten he was there. She been in a sort of trance the past week trying to process all that had happened. Andrew had been pushing her more and more about the wedding, going over the last minute details. The wedding was the last thing on earth she wanted to talk about, every time she thought about it she felt sick. She did her best to push it from her mind, that in less than two weeks she would be Andrew's wife…and not Hunters. The Stone Cold incident had allowed her a helpful respite from Andrews's excitement. Steph explained how she felt so traumatised by the whole thing she couldn't really think about anything else at all, let alone the wedding. She had suggested maybe the postpone the whole thing but both Andrew and Vince had quashed that idea, saying that with everything that was going on they all needed something happy to look forward to. She had finally given in to Andrew today about going through some wedding presents; he said it would help take her mind off things. So for the past hour she had sat there opening gravy boasts and coffee makers ooohing and aaahhing when she felt it was the necessary moment. Andrew was in his element, like a five year old on Christmas morning. What an idiot.

"Oh it was no one, just Hilda…confirming some things for the wedding." She lied. "Bride's stuff."

Andrew nodded and went back to ripping the paper off a large square box. "Oh wow Steph look saucepans!"

"Fascinating." Steph said uninterestedly as she picked up the latest WWF magazine and flicked through it.

He moved onto a slightly smaller box and ripped back the lilac paper, but was far too quick with his motion and ended up knocking himself in the nose. "OW!" he roared in agony. "My nose!"

Stephanie turned languidly to him and saw Andrew clutching at his nose desperately. Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…it still throbs so bad from Monday night." He muffled. "I can't believe Billy Gunn breaking my nose just a few weeks before our wedding!!! Apart of me thinks he did it on purpose you know…I guess that's why they call him Mr. Ass!"

Stephanie didn't respond. She thought back to Andrew's match against Billy from the past RAW, Billy had been particularly harsh on Andrew doing lots of sneak moves and inflicting as much pain as possible. He'd particularly been focusing on his face. Stephanie didn't want to tell Andrew the real reason Billy had broken his nose that Hunter had told him too. Andrew went happily back to opening presents and Stephanie continued with her magazine.

"And look a matching griddle pan!" Andrew exclaimed in genuine excitement. "They're stainless steel, classic and simple. They're perfect for you."

"Uh-huh." Stephanie replied flicking another page, then paused. "Wait what? What do you mean perfect for me?"

Andrew turned to her and replied matter-of-factly, "For when you cook Steph."

Stephanie stared at him incredulously. "I don't cook."

Andrew chuckled, "I know that I've tasted your food. But once we're married all that will change. I've always loved the idea of coming home to my wife having prepared dinner."

Stephanie gaped at him in shock, "Andrew this is 1999 it's almost a new millennium not 1955!"

Andrew looked confused, "No I know but I mean once the kids…"

"KIDS? What kids?" she yelled.

"Our kids." He replied.

"We don't have any kids."

"Not yet."

"Not ever." Stephanie snapped. "I don't even know if I want kids, and if I do it will be a hell of a long way into the future. And if that's the kind of future you see for us I think we need to have a serious talk! I don't want to be your Stepford wife!"

Andrew looked hurt by her words. "Steph where is all this coming from?"

Steph didn't have time to answer before the office door burst open. Vince and Shane both flew towards the arguing couple. Vince was practically crimson, shaking with rage; Shane seemed to be doing his best to calm his father down but to no avail. Vince was raging; he kicked the trash can across the room and roared in anger.

"Vince what's happened?" Andrew asked.

Stephanie had a sinking feeling in her stomach that she knew who had riled Vince up even before he answered.

"That DAMNED DX!!!" he roared. "They're out of control, they're animals!"

Andrew stepped forward, "What the hell have they done now?"

This time it was Shane who answered, ""They attacked Brisco and Patterson. Messed 'em up pretty bad too." He added seriously.

"Jesus." Andrew responded.

"It's all Triple H!" Vince continued, Stephanie felt herself go rigid at the mention of Hunter's name. "He's a madman! It wouldn't surprise me if he had some hand in what happened to Austin! That's what I told the cops just now!"

Stephanie jumped up to face him, "Dad you can't just throw allegations around with no proof!"

Vince stared at his daughter in disbelief, "Steph how can you say that after everything the man has done? Who the hell knows what he's capable of?"

Stephanie decided not to push it any further the mood Vince was in she might just end up making things worse for Hunter and DX. Inside she cursed him for his attack on Brisco and Patterson, what was he thinking? After what happened to Austin he needed to lay low not attack a couple of old men. She knew he was just doing it to rile Vince, Brisco and Patterson were two of his oldest and closest friends, although he treated them like lackeys they still meant a lot to him. They meant a lot to Steph too, they were practically family and Hunter knew that. Maybe Vince was right, who knew what Hunter was truly capable of?

There was a knock at the door, Vince spun round and yelled, "WHAT?"

A very nervous and shaky employee entered, doing his very best not to make eye contact with Vince. He was carrying a small white envelope, one which usually came with greeting cards. "Err…Mr McMahon I have a message for you…" he stammered.

Vince eyed him suspiciously. "Who from?"

The guy looked as though he'd rather be anywhere else before he finally answered, "D-D-D…DX."

There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone in the room as Vince's eyes were transfixed by the envelope. Gingerly he reached forward and took it, turning it over in his hands as if to find some sign of potential danger. The delivery guy didn't waste another minute before fleeing the room, slamming the door behind him. Vince moved closer to where his family stood, his face scrunched in confusion.

"What is it dad?" Shane asked, clearly concerned.

"It's not for me." Vince replied. "It's for Stephanie."

Stephanie could have sworn she felt her heart stop the moment she heard Vince say her name. Fear and panic rushed through her entire body as her brother, father and fiancé all stared at her in utter bewilderment.

"What?" she croaked.

"It's addressed to you Steph." Vince said glaring at her. "Why would Triple H send you a message?"

Stephanie's breathing was becoming increasingly erratic, her mind racing desperately trying to come up with some sort of explanation. Thankfully Andrew stepped forward,

"It's obviously some sort of trick." He said putting one arm around Stephanie, "He's trying to get at you through Steph."

Vince nodded, "Maybe." He said as he moved to open it.

"WAIT!" Stephanie yelled launching herself forward. "Let me open it."

"Why?" Vince and Andrew asked simultaneously.

"It's addressed to me…" she said, wanting to phrase her words carefully. "…it might be something…private."

Again all three men stared at her in disbelief.

"Private? Between you and Triple H?" Vince growled. "Why the hell would there be something private between you two?"

Stephanie shrugged, "How am I meant to know? He sent it to me; I just think we need to be careful…after what happened to Brisco and Patterson…"

Shane stepped forward, "Steph don't worry, we won't let him do anything to you."

Stephanie smiled weakly. She prayed Hunter hadn't done anything else that put her in jeopardy.

Vince just grunted as he slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a square compliment card. It had a few lines scribbled on it but Stephanie couldn't make out what it said. Vince scanned it silently for a few moments and frowned.

"What does it say?" Andrew asked anxiously.

"It's an invitation." Vince replied in a growl. "It says 'Dearest Stephanie, In light of your upcoming nuptials D-Generation-X would like you wish you all the happiness and luck for the future. Please come meet our limo in the parking lot where you will receive a very special present.'"

"That's it?" Stephanie asked hopefully.

"That's it." Vince replied showing her the card.

Stephanie breathed a deep sigh of relief as she read the text for herself.

"It must be a trap." Andrew said seriously.

Stephanie looked up at him and shook her head, "Well obviously it's a trap!" she replied. God he was such an idiot.

"What should we do?" Shane asked.

Vince, Shane and Andrew launched in a frantic discussion of how best to respond to the note but Stephanie was distracted by her phone vibrating in her pocket. Casually she pulled it out not wanting to draw the attention of the others, who thankfully seemed to be too busy arguing amongst themselves to take notice of Stephanie. Fear returned to her instantly as she read the most recent text;

HUNTER: Come to the limo now…or someone else is going to get hurt.

Stephanie quickly tucked the phone back in her pocket. She knew now what Hunter's behaviour had been about, it was all a message to her that he wouldn't be ignored. She knew she couldn't put off facing him any longer. She had to stop this before it got even more out of control. She quickly turned back to the conversation;

"Let me go out there." She said firmly.

Andrew shook his head in disapproval whilst Shane just sighed. Vince however rolled his eyes and gave Stephanie a very patronising look. "Don't be so ridiculous Stephanie."

"I am not being ridiculous." She said getting frustrated by her father's response.

Vince puffed in frustration, "Steph we don't have time to play games ok, let us deal with this and you get back to picking China patterns or something ok? This is business."

Stephanie glared at the three men, each one of them so desperate to protect her and keep her safe they all saw her as a little girl, weak and fragile. And it pissed her off. She wasn't a china doll, she wouldn't break so easily. That was always one of the things Hunter said he loved about her most. How strong she was. It just seemed to be something no one else could see.

"Hunter wouldn't hurt me." She protested.

"Hunter?" Andrew asked giving her a puzzling look.

Stephanie went to respond but Vince interrupted.

"Enough of this." He said firmly. "Test you go."

Andrew nodded at his soon to be father-in-law, placed a soft kiss on Stephanie's cheek and headed toward the parking lot. Stephanie scowled at her father and sat back down without another word removing her cell from her pocket again. She re-read Hunter's final message. Something bad was going to happen now, something which would only make things worse. Vince was on his cell telling the tech guys to bring the cameras out to the parking lot so they could follow what was going on. Shane and Vince remained standing as they watched Andrew slowly approach the parked limousine. The car park was completely deserted; Andrew approached the limo gingerly, peering against the window. He looked around but still found no sign of anything untoward. Cautiously Andrew opened the door and peered in, then turned back to the camera,

"I can't see anything…" he began to say before he was suddenly pushed hard up against the side of the limo.

Roadogg, X-Pac and Billy Gunn all appeared at Andrew's side and started pummelling him mercilessly, punching and kicking laughing as they did so. X-Pac kicked Andrew one final time in the ribs with an evil cackle before heading over to the drivers seat at the front. Roadogg and Billy continued to beat on Andrew, again smashing his nose in.

"Here you go pretty boy!" Billy yelled as he smacked Andrew hard in the face with the palm of his hand before grabbing him by the waist and throwing Andrew head first into the back seat.

Billy and Roadogg followed behind slamming the door behind them muffling Andrew's cries of pain. Back in the office all three McMahon's stared in horror as they watched the limo speed away. Vince turned to Shane,

"Let's go!" they headed toward the door, Stephanie closely behind when Vince paused. "No Steph you wait here."

"Dad, Andrew's _my _fiancé!" she protested loudly.

Vince shook his head, "It's too dangerous! Do as I say and STAY HERE!" Vince yelled and flung the office door open without another word. This was one of those moments that were not up for discussion.

Shane gave his sister a reassuring look, "Don't worry Sis, we'll get Andrew back! DX wont get away with this!" and followed his father shutting the door behind him.

Stephanie flew towards the door and smacked her hand against it hard. "GOD DAMIT!" she yelled. She didn't care about Andrew, DX could do whatever the hell they wanted with him but she was getting increasingly concerned over Hunter's actions. He was getting more and more out of control. After what had happened to Brisco and Patterson things were bad but Vince wouldn't let this go. Stephanie felt responsible again; this was all a result of her ignoring Hunter all week. She'd finally got his message loud and clear. With a heavy sigh she made her way back to sit on the couch and wait for news from Vince. As she did so she heard the door open behind her again, she turned expecting to see her father or brother return but caught her breath in her throat at the site of her visitor.

"Hello stranger." Hunter growled as he strode in.

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie croaked.

Hunter grinned at her, "Well I had to try and get you alone someone didn't I?" he said locking the door behind him.


	10. The Truth

"Wh…What are you doing?" Stephanie asked eyeing the door nervously.

"Making sure we won't be interrupted." Hunter said turning to face her. "You're not afraid to be alone with me are you?"

Stephanie shook her head but didn't say a word; instead she slowly backed away from him.

"Steph…" he whispered advancing toward her. "Come here…"

"What do you want?" she asked still avoiding being too close to him.

"I wanted to see you, to find out why you've been avoiding me." He replied.

"I haven't…" she began to explain.

"Don't lie Steph! You've been ignoring all my calls and texts all week! You haven't left your family's side once!" he yelled.

"Can you really blame me?" she yelled back. "After what you did!"

Hunter stopped still and stared at her puzzlingly, "What exactly did I do?"

Stephanie stared at him in utter disbelief. "Austin!"

Hunter's expression remained blank as she screamed at him, "What about him?"

"For god's sake Hunter cut the crap ok? Last week you were all fired up about the match at Survivor Series and I said we needed a way to get Austin out of the mix…and suddenly he ends up in some freak hit and run accident the night of the title match! It's all a little coincidental don't you think?"

"I don't believe in coincidence. I make my own luck." Hunter replied darkly advancing toward her once again. "If I want something to happen I make it happen Steph you know that…if I want something I take it…" he said stopping inches from her.

Stephanie felt frozen to the spot as he stalked toward her, like she was under some sort of spell. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as his large frame towered over her.

Hunter slowly snaked one hand around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

"Hunter…" she croaked. "Don't…"

"Steph we've been much closer than this before…" he whispered as his other hand stroked up her back. "You're not afraid of me are you?"

Stephanie didn't answer she shut her eyes tightly, she couldn't think with him so close to her. Her head was screaming at her to push him away, to get answers as to what the hell was going on but her heart wanted him so badly. Hunter grasped his hand at the back of her head and forced her to look at him.

"Steph look at me," he said forcefully. "You know I would never hurt you."

Stephanie slowly opened her eyes and stared up into Hunter's hazel ones. They were dark with his usual determination and intensity but also something else, something she only saw when he looked at her…something tender. Despite all the conflict she felt over what he had done, and the fear of what he might do she knew that she was safe with him. She felt herself relax in his hold and whispered,

"I know…" she gently placed one hand on his heavy chest.

Hunter tightened his hold on her head and tilted gently to the side, "Good." And with that he claimed her lips with his own.

The kiss was dominating and powerful, Stephanie moaned against his mouth her entire body awakening at his touch. Her hands raked up his chest and settled either side of his face, clutching at him desperately. They kissed until the need for air overtook them and broke away. Hunter moved gentle kisses against Stephanie's neck and whispered,

"I've missed you."

"Hunter…" she moaned softly. Her mind was muddied between her desire for answers and her desire for him. "…wait…"

But Hunter didn't stop he continued his open-mouthed assault on her, sending surges of electricity down her spine.

"…W…We need to talk…" she stammered.

"After." Hunter replied with a dark grin as his hand travelled down to undo the buttons of her lilac shirt.

"No wait…stop!" Stephanie yelled pushing his hands away. "We can't just act like nothing's happened! Hunter I need the truth!"

Hunter glared at her his chest heaving heavily, "About what?"

"About what happened to Austin?" She cried in despair.

"For god's sake Steph can't you just let this go! What happened to Austin was a 'terrible' accident. That's all anyone needs to know!"

"I need to know the truth." Stephanie said simply. "Did you do it?"

"Yes."

The silence that followed seem to go on for hours. As soon as she heard the words from his mouth Stephanie felt her heart sink in her chest. Although she had known Hunter was involved there was a part of her which hoped so desperately that she was wrong.

"I feel sick." Stephanie murmured moving away from him.

"You said you wanted to know and now you do." Hunter said. "Can we move on now?"

Stephanie stared at him in revulsion, "Move on? Hunter you could have killed him! The police are looking for answers how do you know this won't come back to you?"

Hunter stepped forward, "Steph I'm not an idiot I've taken care of everything."

"How?"

Hunter eyed her cautiously, "Maybe the less you know about the details the better."

"I want to know." She insisted.

"Look it's done now…"

"TELL ME!" she yelled.

"Ok, ok." He relented. "The car was a rental, registered under a different name to a different address. And obviously I wasn't driving. I paid a guy and he took care of it. There's no way this can come back to me."

"What if this guy tells the cops it was you?" she asked.

"I paid a hell of a lot of money to make sure that wouldn't happen." Hunter said. "Besides he knows me and what I'm capable of…he's not that stupid."

Stephanie couldn't believe the words coming out of Hunter's mouth. A million things were running through her mind, she couldn't believe this was real.

"What about the name it's registered to? Can that come back to you?" she asked.

Hunter shook his head, "No." then added with a smirk. "And that's the brilliant part of the whole thing."

"Why?" she asked worriedly.

"It's registered to The Rock." He replied.

"What?" she asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Kill to birds with one stone." He said with a shrug. "Figuratively at least."

"Hunter this is crazy! You can't just do things like this!" Stephanie cried in horror.

"This was all your idea Steph!" He roared back.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"You said we needed to get Austin and the Rock out of the way. I was just doing as I was told."

"I never told you to do any of this!" she yelled. "I didn't want this…"

"Yes you did Steph; you asked for this the first day you came to me…" Hunter said stalking toward her once more. "You shouldn't have gotten involved with the big boys if you didn't want to play rough Steph."

"I didn't think it would go this far…" She said softly. "We have to stop."

"Its too late now, Austin's already out and once the police start digging a little deeper Rocky will be too." Hunter said firmly. "Now we need to turn our attentions back to Vince…"

"NO!" Stephanie shouted.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"I think we need to slow this down, to think carefully about what…" She began but was cut off.

"You've changed your mind." Hunter snarled.

"No it's just I…" she stammered.

"You have Steph! Now daddy's all sweet and light again planning your big fairy-tale wedding and taking care of his little princess again you're getting cold feet about putting the old crank down!" he roared.

"That's not what I said!" she protested.

"But its what you want isn't it?" he asked.

Stephanie didn't reply. She didn't know what to say. "It's just gone too far. You're out of control Hunter, I'm not sure if I can trust you…"

"How can you say that? I have done everything you have asked me Steph! And more! I'm the one who's been risking everything out there to make this happen, everything I've done I've done for us!" he roared.

"Really?" Stephanie yelled back. "You think what happened to Austin was a good thing? What you did to Andrew tonight was helping us?"

"I only did that to get you on your own! If you had come when I asked pretty boy wouldn't have needed to get hurt!"

Stephanie scoffed, "Somehow I don't believe that!"

"Who cares about Test anyways?" Hunter bellowed.

"Its not about Andrew, it's about how it looks! About what comes back to us, to me!" she cried.

"So you're only concerned about you?" Hunter spat.

"Of course not, don't be stupid! But you haven't exactly made things easy for me have you!" Stephanie paused.

Hunter moved closer to her as he had done before he kissed her but this time when she looked into his eyes any trace of tenderness or love was gone, now all she could see was rage and fury. "Listen princess you're the one who started this…"

Stephanie took a deep breath and growled, "You're right and I'm the one who's finishing it! This thing between us…whatever the hell this is, it's over."

Hunter stared at her intently for a moment. "No. This isn't over until I say it's over."

"Well that's too bad…" She said her voice quivering. "Cause I don't want you anymore."

"You're lying." Hunter replied.

Stephanie shook her head and did her best to look serious, "I need someone I can rely on Hunter and you've become too much of a liability…you're out of control."

Hunter grabbed her hard by the waist, "And that's what you like about me princess, how wild I can be…"

He lowered his face to hers, now it was Stephanie's turn to be scared. She knew if he kissed her like before she would loose all her conviction and go back on what she said. She needed to be strong but she didn't know how to resist him. He tightened his hold around her waist; his lips were inches from hers when there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Stephanie!" cried Vince's voice from the other side. "Why's the door locked?"

Stephanie's stomach hit the floor at the sound of her father's voice. She looked to Hunter who just smirked at her. How the hell was she going to explain this?

"Steph open the door!" Vince yelled.

"This should be fun." Hunter growled in her ear.

"Please." She said still trapped in his hold. "Don't…"

"Say you're mine Steph…" he said placing soft kisses against the side of her temple.

"I…" She stammered.

"Say it…."

"STEPHANIE! Are you there?" Vince yelled.

Stephanie broke herself free from Hunter's grasp and rushed toward the door. She had no idea what she was going to do but she needed to get away from him fast. She fumbled with the lock and opened the door. Vince rushed forward, followed closely by Shane who was propping up a bloodied and battered Andrew.

"Steph are you ok? What happ…" Vince began but stopped dead at the site of Hunter alone in the room with his daughter. His gaze shot from Hunter to Stephanie and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What the hell is going on here?"

Stephanie stammered something incompressible. Vince stared at his daughter, her cheeks were flushed and it looked as though she was about to burst into tears any minute. He flung himself at Hunter, "What have you done to her?"

Hunter thrust his arm out to block Vince's feeble attack. "Slow down there Vinny-boy. I haven't done anything to your little princess, I can by to drop off a present and she was upset…apparently something had happened to her dear fiancé." He said shooting a look as Shane lowered Andrew onto the couch.

Vince was snarling at Hunter, "You stay the hell away from my family or I will destroy you!"

Hunter just laughed at Vince's words, "Whatever. Here this is for you…" he said taking something out of his back pocket and throwing it to Andrew. "…think you might need it."

Stephanie looked over and saw it was a catcher's mask for his broken nose. She glared at Hunter who simply laughed.

"GET OUT!" Vince yelled. "Or I'll call the cops!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Hunter said. "Wait Vince one more thing before I go…I've got a proposition for you…"

"I want nothing more to do with you." Vince spat.

Hunter grinned, "Trust me Vince the feelings more than mutual, but if you want to end this between us for good you'll listen to what I have to say."

Vince straightened up. "Fine."

"You and me, one-on-one at Armageddon." Hunter said seriously. "No holds barred, let's finish this once and for all."

Stephanie stared at Hunter in disbelief; she had no idea what he was doing. But it was Shane who spoke up.

"You're insane!" he yelled. "Dad you cant do this…"

Vince just eyed Hunter suspiciously; Stephanie could see what was running through her fathers mind. She knew he was seriously considering Hunter's offer.

"Think about it old man." Hunter said making his way to the door, he paused at Stephanie and winked. "See you later Princess."

Stephanie watched him go, and thought to herself she couldn't believe what she had started.


	11. Cut Off Conversations

Over the next week Hunter took his campaign against Vince and the McMahon's to a whole new level. He and DX burst into violent attacks against Shane and Andrew whenever they could, always trying to provoke Vince to snap. Stephanie was usually present and of course Hunter never let anything happen to her, but it was still hard for her to watch. Also he hadn't stopped bombarding Stephanie with calls and messages. He kept telling her he wasn't going to let her go, that she was his. Part of her was scarred by his possessiveness, scared of his wild actions of late but another part of her was so drawn to him still. Her heart ached for him, and hated being apart from him. She cursed herself for ever getting involved with him in the first place; she'd been so foolish to think she could have kept their business and personal dealings separate.

She nervously awaited Vince's return. He'd demanded she stay at the hotel until he had dealt with his feud with Hunter, he kept insisting it wasn't safe for her here but she had been adamant she wanted to come to RAW. In the end after some mediating from Shane they had compromised that Stephanie could come to the show but wouldn't go ringside and Andrew would be with her at all times. For his part Andrew was doing his best to keep things as normal as possible for her, but unfortunately for him this meant focusing on the wedding which was now only one week away. Something which caused Andrew to light up with excitement but only served to fill Stephanie with dread. She had maintained through this entire operation with Hunter that marrying Andrew was simply another part of the plan, something necessary which she had no feelings toward. This was of course a lie; she had extremely strong feelings about this impending marriage, feelings of disgust revulsion dismay. Hardly the typical emotions of the bride to be. All along she'd told herself she'd figure some way out of it, the amnesia twist had bought her some more time but she knew that couldn't last too long. Here she was one week from becoming Mrs Andrew Martin with no way out in sight.

As Stephanie stood by the coffee machine contemplating her impending future she felt two huge arms rake up her side. She shuddered at the feel of them, they felt so alien and unnatural around her, she didn't belong in Andrew's hold, there was only one pair of arms which Stephanie fit perfectly but right now they were the last place she could be. Andrew tightened his grip around her and kissed her gently on the side of her forehead, swaying her gently in his arms,

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered.

Stephanie closed her eyes; she imagined Hunter's arms clasped around her as his god-like body engulfed her tiny frame. She imagined his lips brushing against her wanting skin. But instead she sighed and replied; "You."

Andrew smiled against her skin, "I can't believe this time next week we will be man and wife! After everything we've been through…it's like a dream come true!"

"One I'd like to wake up from…" Stephanie muttered.

"What?" Andrew asked not hearing his fiancé's mumbled words.

"I said its one I never want to wake up from." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"Me too." Andrew replied as he spun her to face him. He pressed her back against the edge of the table forcing his body forward as he bent down to kiss her lips passionately.

Stephanie scrunched her face in discomfort as Andrew's unskilled attempt at passion continued. She merely flopped against the ridge of the table as he kissed her. She felt one of his hands begin to trace its way down her shoulder to her chest before settling on the buttons of her shirt. Stephanie grabbed his hand.

"Wait…Andrew…" she said doing her best to not smack him in the face as he grinned at her like an idiot.

"Come on Steph…" he murmured. "Do you know how long it's been since we…" he paused.

Stephanie knew exactly how long it had been, she hadn't slept with Andrew for over a month now. "I know but remember what I said; I want to wait until the wedding night so it will be special…"

"Steph come on its not like we haven't before, we've had sex like a hundred times." He said stroking at her top button, causing it to gently pop open. "Steph I'm going crazy not being with you…I want you so badly…" he said in a low whisper as he began to place open mouthed kisses along her neck.

Stephanie couldn't really sympathise with his problem as although she hadn't been sleeping with Andrew this past month she certainly had been having her needs taken care of elsewhere.

"Andrew I don't really think it's appropriate…here…now…" she said. "Not with everything that's going on right now."

"Exactly, Steph we need something to take our minds off it." He replied not stopping his kisses as his hands worked on the other buttons of Stephanie's shirt.

She searched her mind for more excuses but knew Andrew would just dismiss them. He was determined when he needed to be. Part of her seriously just considered smacking Andrew away and telling him to take care of himself but the other part just resigned herself to laying back and dealing with it. At least it wouldn't last long, she comforted herself, and Andrew certainly didn't have Hunter's stamina or skill. Hunter took his time with Stephanie, worshipping every single inch of her body. Her pleasure was as important to him when they came together as his own release. Andrew however was more a quick fumble and race to the finish kind of guy. Stephanie braced herself for exactly six minutes of tediousness when her cell rung loudly.

"Ignore it." Andrew protested.

"I can't," Stephanie stammered as she brushed his arms away. Saved by the bell she thought to herself. "It might be my dad, something could have happened."

She quickly brushed past Andrew, literally skipping with joy to the couch. She didn't care who was calling or why she loved them for the get-out-jail-free card. She didn't even bother checking who was calling before she answered;

"Hello?" slightly out of breath.

"Hello gorgeous." Came a dark growl from the other end.

Stephanie froze on the spot. The joy she had felt evaporated suddenly at the sound of Hunter's voice. Her eyes shot to Andrew who was begrudgingly making a fresh cup of coffee, it seemed he would have to get some sort of stimulation elsewhere.

"Don't hang up." Hunter insisted. "Can you talk?"

Stephanie shook her head but no words came out.

"Steph? Are you there?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"No."

"Ok…pretend I'm someone else." He said. "Ok?"

"Sure Rachel it's good to hear from you." Stephanie said sending a sweet smile in Andrew's direction. Rachel was a really old college friend of Stephanie's she hadn't spoken to in years yet she was the first name that came into Stephanie's head.

"Good girl." Hunter growled. "Now I want you to make an excuse and come meet me in the parking lot."

Stephanie sighed, "Oh Rach I'm really sorry I don't think I can."

"Steph you know what happened last time you refused my invitation…" Hunter said with a hint of menace in his voice. "I want to see you…now."

"There's just so much going on with the family right now…" She said, trying to keep her voice steady and sound as though she was chatting with an old friend.

"Not good enough Steph…" Hunter persisted. "We never got to finish our talk last week."

"I know but like I said things have been crazy here…" She continued.

"Honey ask if Mike is still coming to the wedding." Andrew called over whilst pouring his coffee.

Stephanie paused, whilst Andrew stared at her questioningly. She heard Hunter growl on the other end of the phone.

"Is _he _with you?" he spat.

"Yes." She replied simply. "Andrew wants to know if Mike is still coming to the wedding."

"Tell him I'm going to break his nose again and this time his legs as well." Hunter snarled.

Stephanie did her best to smile to Andrew as she said, "She's not sure, she'll call him later."

Andrew nodded and went back to his coffee making.

"This is bullshit Steph I need to see you now, make up some excuse and come outside." Hunter demanded.

"I told you I can't." she whispered. "Besides I have the bridal shower later on…"

"Enough of this wedding crap! We both know there isn't going to be a wedding Steph." Hunter said firmly. "I'm waiting outside in the limo, tell whatever story you need to ass-face and come…"

Hunter was about to finish when Stephanie heard an almighty smash on the other end of the phone. The pounding sound of metal crushing against metal filled her ear, which was quickly followed by Hunter's pain filled cries. Stephanie felt an icy chill down her spin as she heard him on the line.

"Hun…" She began to yell but quickly stopped herself as Andrew turned to her. "Honey…" she continued. "Are you there?"

But Hunter didn't respond. All Stephanie could hear was continually scrapping and pounding noises, as if the limo was being constantly being hit with something. Suddenly Stephanie heard the sound of shattering glass and more yells. She was in a complete state of panic on the other end of the phone, unsure of what to do. She had no idea what had happened but all she knew was Hunter was in trouble, she needed some way to help him. Her panic turned to utter fear when she finally heard a voice above the rattle and crash of metal and glass. But it wasn't Hunters;

"ARGHHHHHHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she heard Vince scream down the other end of the phone.

What the hell? Steph thought as she stood listening. What had her father done?

"Vince you psycho!" She heard Hunter reply, "I'm gonna…"

Were his final words before the phone finally cut out.


End file.
